White Tomorrow
by Preaching Red
Summary: Devastation was all that Ash was left with in the wake of the Sinnoh league. Devastation that forced the young trainer to his knees. However, the future forces Ash to his feet as he strives to crush the darkness glittering on the horizon. Driven by nothing but his desire for tomorrow, Ash takes it upon himself to fly the banner of hope.
1. The Monkey and the Moon

**AN:**

**To be honest, I have no idea where to start. **

**Actually, I do**

**I'M BACK!**

**For those of you who thought I would turn my back and never return... kudos... that's what I was planning. But the mournful PMs have guilt tripped me into returning (I'm joking), so I stand, er, sit, before you, poised to write my next story. Which brings me neatly to the next paragraph**

**The only thing I can say is that I am interested about how this story will play out, considering I have no idea what my plot will be. (I tried to prepare, I really did, but school… lacrosse… life… school… school) I am venturing into uncharted waters (How so you will learn in later chapters (I hope)) with this work. I have vacillated day in and day out regarding the plot and characters and basically the whole premise of the story. But in the end I decided to go back to my original claim and make a story that connects directly to my previous/next story Proven (However, before you say anything, wait until you read the note at the bottom, and please ****read all of it****). But you don't need to worry about that. Let me fret over the nitty-gritty while you roll over in your bed, get comfortable in your chair, get ready to procrastinate on work because the first chapter of my next endeavor starts now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em>When defeat comes, accept it as a signal that your plans are not sound, rebuild those plans, and set sail once more toward your coveted goal.<em>

_ Napoleon Hill_

* * *

><p><em>"It was a battle I will never forget, and I'm sure my opponent will always carry it with him even if he won't admit it. Despite being the underdog he and his companions fought until they could no longer move, although I was thick and dense back then, that didn't stop me from respecting the young man before me. Just prior to the match, as we stared each other down, I can vividly recall his burning amber gaze searing the air they touched with determination. The determination that all trainers should bear but only few do, the determination, or, more to be more precise, the will to win."<em>

_"Of course I was shocked when Darkrai fell, it was something I had not foreseen and that is something in itself. To this day I still wonder if that was so through my own arrogance, or my opponent's resilience and will to win. I'm sure that all those spectators, those who watched my Darkrai plummet, will assure you and any other trainer, business man, housewife, child, that that match was the true, vivacious finale the Sinnoh league deserved."_

_"Yes, I do realize the crowd was against me. To be frank I think even a small part of me sided with the fiery youth who stood opposite me that day. Despite my record-breaking victory odds I can sincerely say that over half that stadium bet on little Ash Ketchum that day. And I can sincerely say, that my money will always be on little Ash Ketchum."_

_ The Jonathon Crawford Show: The champion of the 94__th__ Sinnoh league, on the 94__th__ Sinnoh league_

* * *

><p>The field became shrouded under a blanket of dust as the energy of two Pokémon's signature attacks collided. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat as they eagerly awaited the results of the destruction. This battle was no longer about the championship and it mattered not how many Pokémon one had in reserve while the other had none. All that mattered was the clash of attrition between these two Pokémon.<p>

The crowd's breath was bated as a light breeze swept through the stadium, blissfully unaware of the suspense it had just put at ease. But also unaware of the heartbreak it caused one contestant.

"Pikachu and Latios are both unable to continue, but seeing as the green trainer has four more Pokémon left… Tobias. Is. The. WINNER!" Shouted the ref, raising his flags in the mysterious trainer's direction.

"There you have it folks! Although Tobias has lost 2 legendary Pokémon to Ash he still has four unknowns in reserve. And no matter how hard it was to take down Darkrai and Latios, Ash Ketchum is still on the losing end of another tournament." The announcer laminated in mock excitement. To him, the battle outcome was obvious, and no matter how impressive Ash was today. Tobias was always, and would always be, the clear winner.

Ash hurriedly rushed out onto the field and picked up his starter, rapidly firing questions regarding the mouse's health and how he felt. As was the norm, his starter brushed aside his concern with a bright eyed, slightly quiet, coo.

With his starter sorted for the time being, the Pallet trainer gave Tobias a respectful bow before turning on his heel and striding out of the stadium without a word.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Dawn inquired as her and Brock rushed out of the stadium, eager to beat the jostling crowd. The blunette's concern for the answer was evident in the tentative tone presented with her question.

Although Ash had dealt with loss before, this one in particular would be a struggle even for an experienced failure to overcome. Regardless of the fact that Ash had just battled, and defeated, two legendary Pokémon the defeat was, in a way, still very much humiliating.

"Of course he will. He's Ash, he'll bounce back just like he always does." Brock told her reassuringly, although even he sounded slightly unsure about his proclamation.

"How are my Pokémon doing Nurse Joy?" Ash demanded. The nervousness regarding the brutality of the beating some of his younger Pokémon received apparent in the young trainer's tone and stature, "No lasting damage?"

Ash's concern was obliterated by a bright and reassuring smile from Nurse Joy, "Of course not, they are all healed up and will be in fighting shape by tomorrow"

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't know what I would do without you!" The Pallet trainer chuckled sheepishly as Pikachu leapt off the tray and landed expertly on one shoulder, before maneuvering his way to the other.

"It's my job" Nurse Joy shrugged, used to the scene played out before her.

Ash thanked her gain before striding out of the Pokémon center, his pokeballs secured on his belt under his black vest. The light ocean breeze that met him outside was a refreshing escape from the stress and heat of the Pokémon stadium. Looking around, Ash couldn't help but note all the people mulling about, some staring out at the sea, some talking with their friends and others talking with the object of their affection. Some however, were sending glances at him and whispering furiously to one another. Ash sighed, no matter how used to it he was he didn't like it any more than he did during the Indigo league. Then again, nothing could compare to the ridicule he received in the days following his loss to Ritchie.

Ash's eyes lit up as he remembered a place he had stumbled upon during the day he arrived. During evasion practice Pikachu had connected solidly with a Thunderbolt on Staraptor, sending the large bird spiraling down. Ash and his Pokémon rushed to the spot where they assumed their friend had gone down. Ash had thrown branches out of the way with such vigor and trampled bushed with such fervor in his haste to find his friend that he paved a trail, a trail that only someone who knew about it would notice it. Ash eventually burst through the wall of greenery, falling flat on his face, as he found nothing putting up the resistance necessary to keep him upright.

Ash traced his path mentally in his mind, finding his way easily even in the growing darkness. Sure he tripped once or twice over the occasional protruding root, but other than that the trek went off without a hitch.

Without much delay, the pair calmly weaved their way into the clearing that housed the most beautiful scenery Ash had ever seen. Without the lights cast and the haze produced by the city the stars that could be seen could not be clearer and the setting sun, visible by means of the cliff that dropped straight to the ocean with nothing obscuring the visage, threw its light elegantly down to Earth, reflecting off the pristine lake that lay down a gentle, grassy knoll. Ash sat down on said hillside, drawing in a deep breath of air while he took in the scenery, savoring the fresh air. Letting it out Ash decided to initiate the conversation.

"Another tournament, Pi." Ash sighed to his now healed starter. Both knew that the imminent weeks would be a struggle, and Ash knew he needed time alone to pick up his shattered confidence and resolve. There was no better way to piece himself back together than with one who understood, his faithful starter.

"Pika…" The electric mouse sighed in response, the little Pokémon's eyes telling the same story as his master and friend's.

"How many more will we have to go through before we finally pull one off?"

"Pikachu…" The mouse verbally shrugged clearly deep in thought.

"Yeah, I guess there is always the fact that this might not be the right path for us… but, we've come so far. And to throw it all away now would be pointless, we _can _win, we've proven that before."

"Chu, Pika, Pikachu"

Ash chuckled, "Thanks, Pi. I guess being an optimist has its strong points."

The two friends continued to lay there, eyes focused unwaveringly on the ever-darkening sky. Soon, the fire scorching the horizon extinguished, replaced by the calming, illuminated hue cast by the moon.

"You know, Pi" Ash started, "remember that day, with the Spearow attack?"

"Chu"

"Remember when I told them I was destined for the top, and that I couldn't be defeated by the likes of them?"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Yeah, I guess it was a little corny." Ash laughed quietly, his auburn eyes sparked so fast Pikachu almost missed it, "But now that I think back on it, I can't help but feel like I was wrong."

"Pi?"

"I mean, I know it sounds a little bizarre, but up until recently, I honestly believed in my proclamation all those years ago… I guess the whole, 'ready or not world here I come' thing has worn off. I don't have the advantage of being 10 anymore, and people are looking towards the next generation of trainers. I either need to up my game or get out of the battle circuit" Ash sighed morosely, gaze traveling to the patch of grass decorated with a pair of wildflowers situated between his knees.

"Pika, chu, Pikachu"

"Why would I look outside the five regions?" Ash's eyes widened slightly, "More to the point, how? Pikachu, Unova would be a stretch with my mom, what are the odds of convincing her to let me go to places like Orre?"

"Pikachu, pika"

"Yeah, Altomare _is _out of the five regions jurisdiction, but Altomare is a city not a forest or mountain or desert or any place remotely harsh enough to truly improve to the kind of standards we're aiming for"

"Pika… chu, pi"

"Nice try Pikachu, but under the sea won't work."

The pair fell silent once again as they continued to gaze at the heavens, minds furiously pondering their next move. Their ruminating gazes scoured the heavens, their respective irises reflecting the consoling lightshow being broadcasted to the world. The moon sparkled in stark contrast to the inky sky while stars glittered stunningly in the background, defiantly reminding the watchers that they existed too, and could put on an equally spellbinding show. A cool autumn breeze swept quietly through the pair's respective manes, accenting the refreshing production with soothing whispers and lulling caresses.

"Ash!" A voice called out, shattering the serene atmosphere. It was a voice the Pallet trainer recognized. He didn't respond, rather he opted to wait for the speaker to inevitably find him.

"Oh, I thought I'd find you here" The same voice said, bushes rustling lightly and leaves crunching softly as the speaker strode into the clearing, just as Ash predicted

"Brock, why are you out here?"

"Looking for you. That was a rough loss and I just wanted to make sure you weren't taking it too hard on yourself" The man patted Ash's shoulder

"Thanks Brock, I'm alright" Ash replied shortly his eyes and expression falsely lighting up.

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"You sure? Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it. We're alright" Ash responded again, his bright façade never faltering

"If you're sure… but try not to over think your loss, no one could have fought equally against him except a champion" Brock attempted to console, but sighed when his remark had no effect, "We'll be in the Pokémon center, try not to stay out too late."

"Sure thing"

"Pika"

Ash and Pikachu once again lulled themselves into silence as Brock's footsteps faded into the distance. For a few moments, everything was serene. The lake's surface lay un blemished by not even the smallest ripple. A few stray Starly chirped quietly, only adding to the tranquil environment. As Ash stared up at the distant Elysium he felt his eyelids droop, his vision being cut down accordingly. Deciding not to fight it, the young Pallet native fell into a blissful slumber, followed shortly by his eternally loyal partner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Pathetic, yep, that's why I posted so soon, so I could get some help on how to make it longer! I don't really know how this works, so if you know how to send documents then please show me the ropes. **

**I know this is going to sound odd, but I want everyone to completely forget about Proven. I officially hate that work. Yeah I was into it at the time, but after some thought I realized I was being wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too mainstream. I originally thought this was a good idea, get my 'career' off with a well liked pairing and popular concept and then get into my own ideas. Unfortunately, that plan worked perfectly and now I want to tear my hair out every time I see a new favorite for Proven (I get them more than daily last I checked). If you truly like it I wont stop you of course… that would be indoctrination… and that would be totalitarian… and that would be illegal. I have no idea why Proven is held in such high regards. A certain author (Who has the right idea) has already contacted me with regards to rewriting it, or simply continuing it and i gave him or her the go ahead. **

**Yes, even if it carries me into my 80s, I will finish this fic, like I promised with Proven. So, back to my main point, while you're reading this, I want you to bully Proven into a corner, taunt him a little before stuffing him in a trashcan. If you make connections (To Proven) I applaud you, if you don't I couldn't care less. Just, don't look for "Oh it's Proven's predecessor, I wonder if he had a hardcore Cynthia relationship (which can be immediately terminated) or about the war he talked about-" No! Bad reader! None of that; a ****clean slate with a side of open mind if you would be so kind.**

**Guys, I don't want to sound awkward, but I have no image for this fic... help? Please?**


	2. Crimson Past

**A/N: Well, you guys are gonna have to forgive me. Life got hectic as life tends to do. I apologize that this took so long for me to get out. I feel like I rushed this chapter a little. Anyways, Review and tell me what you thought, where I need to improve, etc. Criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Ash didn't bother with the ferry trip. He didn't want that much down time to simply brood over the mistakes he made throughout his journey. Despite that, as he sat in row 8 seat C of the airliner taking him directly to Viridian City, Ash still found himself brooding over his mistakes. Lost in his own thoughts, Ash barely noticed the man who sat in the seat next to him. In fact, he didn't notice that there was a person there until said person spoke up, mentioning how he recognized Ash from the Sinnoh league. It would figure that, with the weight on his already heavy conscious, that the man sitting next to him would find nothing more interesting to converse about than his recent loss. In other words, exactly what Ash was trying to avoid even touching on. Ash decided to tune the man out, instead opting to take in his appearance. Although he was sitting down Ash could tell the man was tall and well built, he obviously trained his body regularly. Ash noted the short, sand colored hair that rested on top of his head. It was as messy as a hair cut as short as it was could be. And yet somehow, the haircut seemed to match well with this man's bright expression and equally radiant hazel eyes. Along with his messy hair, Ash also noted the stubble that grew. Ash couldn't tell if it had been cut like that on purpose, but he knew it accented the hairstyle well. Taking in his appearance and the way he spoke and acted, Ash came to a swift and definitive conclusion that this man was very laidback. Finishing his quick analysis of his temporary neighbor, Ash tuned back in to the man's rant only to be assailed by a continuation of what he had tuned out. The man was by no means being rude; in fact, he even attempted to console Ash. In spite of the man's reassuring words Ash found himself and his self-confidence slipping further into the black.<p>

"So tell me something, Ash." The man's deep voice tearing Ash away from his musings.

"Of course" Ash responded politely, although his thoughts were elsewhere he felt obligated to at least respect this man.

"You don't plan to give up your career just because of this one loss do you?"

Ash sighed. He knew this question was coming. Even though he knew it was coming, and he had rehearsed his answer a thousand times in his head, when he opened his mouth:

"I don't know"

Ash jumped at his own answer. That wasn't what he intended to say. Looks he had just wasted a few hours of psyching himself up.

The man's chocolate eyes softened, "Listen Ash, there's gonna be plenty of times in life when someone bigger than you knocks you down. But you know what you need to do?"

"Get up?" Ash tried dully

The man's eyes twinkled with mirth, "And become bigger than the guy who beat you ever was."

Ash vividly remembered looking up into Tobias's teal eyes as he knelt by his starter's side. He remembered the pain coursing through his veins, the absolute frustration of helplessness fighting to take control of his mind. He remembered not letting it. He remembered not allowing helplessness to take control as he and his starter stared up into the blue gaze of the victor, of the champion. He had held his ground against hopelessness then, he had thrown out fear and he had destroyed hesitation, he would grow strong. Ash jerked forward slightly as the plane touched down, beginning to slow as it approached the gate. The next time the pair met on the battlefield, Ash would stare down at Tobias with his eyes being victory, and Tobias's being defeat.

Just as the plane halted at its gate, Ash looked the man in his large hazel orbs for the first time since the beginning of the flight, his own eyes suddenly matching the strength and passion held in those hazel eyes.

"I know this probably won't sound like much." Ash breathed softly, "but thank you."

The man smiled warmly, pulling down his carry-on bag front he overhead compartment as he did so. "Like I said kid, be bigger than Tobias ever was."

"I will tower above him." Ash vowed, then his eyes widened as he remembering something. "Oh yeah, I never got your name."

"Ah, my name." The man chuckled absentmindedly, "How could I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Bobby Coleman, but everybody calls me Woods."

"Woods?" Ash raised a speculative eyebrow, "Can I ask why?"

"I specialize in Grass Pokémon." The man ran a hand through his close-cropped, sandy colored hair, messing it up further.

"Grass Pokémon…" Ash paused, "do you run a gym?"

The man let out a chuckle, his large hand falling from his hair to rest at his side.

"Something like that" Woods grinned widely, "I have a feeling you and I will see each other again, much sooner than I would like. And when we do meet once more, you will tower so high above Tobias that he will drown in your shadow."

Ash returned the man's wide grin, "I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about, but I'll play along with you. So until we meet again, Bobby."

"Woods" The sandy haired man corrected lightly

Ash chuckled sheepishly, his hand going to the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Right, my bad."

"Later kid" Woods began to stride slowly down the isle, "Become strong."

Although he knew Woods wouldn't be able to see, Ash nodded resolutely.

_'I have to get strong' He thought, determination leaking through every vein in his body, 'I owe it to those who have watched over my path, those who have guided me when there were bumps or forks, and those who have slept with me on a frozen peak because it was the fastest way to the next gym.'_

"I will become strong, and the world won't have the chance to blink"

The plane's thick doors unhinged at Gate 25 without much issue, not there really was ever issue with transport these days, and the passengers funneled through the airport, all heading to their respective destinations whether that be their home or a connection flight.

Woods had a short layover so their goodbye was hasty, but Ash managed to squeeze out that the man was from outside the Five regions, specifically he was from Holon. Woods explained to Ash the reasoning behind his specialization in Grass types, telling the young trainer that it was due to the many forests inhabiting Holon. Despite there being a chain of islands that lay just beyond the horizon, with indescribably strong dragon Pokemon forming the populations, Woods had chosen to specialize in Grass types over Dragon. He told Ash in a sheepish whisper that he couldn't give up his starter Pokemon, a Treeko, for a bunch of overpowered lizards.

Ash chose not to point out the fact that Treeko was also a happy resident of the Reptilian family tree.

With Woods behind them, probably twiddling antsy thumbs as he waited for his next flight, Ash and Pikachu raced out of the airport. Eager to get away from the discomfort of the large, pushy crowds.

"Didn't like crowds before, don't like 'em now" Ash shook his head exasperatedly. His yellow friend's enlightening response, coming in the form of soft crunching resulting from Pikachu nibbling on a Poketreat, did nothing to comfort the young trainer.

Ash's feet moved on their own, having walked the route so many times his legs knew the way home better than his mind did. With muscle memory guiding him, Ash was able to take note of all the construction happening around Viridian. He spotted many, new, high rise buildings being erected towards the center of the city.

But that didn't surprise Ash.

Viridian was quickly becoming a proud business city, with many big name companies building their eastern headquarters in said city. He noted the sign that said a Silph building would be 'coming soon' in the back of his head, figuring he would stop by next time he was in Viridian if the building was finished.

Soon however, the building quickly faded into the familiar, comforting forests of Route 1. Ash's pace began to increase; the anticipation of being home for the first time in months pushing his body into a jog, then a run. It wasn't long before he challenged his yellow starter to a race as they left their Sinnoh troubles in the dusts of Route 1.

_Pallet_

"You know something, Pikachu?"

The little yellow mouse turned his russet gaze away from the pastel door and onto his trainer, tilting his head, prompting Ash to continue

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I am actually dreading opening that door"

Pikachu's gaze turned forward, eyeing the offending piece of wood dully. Taking his partners silence for what it was, silence, Ash sighed deeply before continuing his explanation

"From the moment I walk through that door, I can predict every single thing that will happen. First, Mr. Mime will acknowledge my presence, then Mom will poke her head around the corner between the Foyer and the Kitchen. From there she will congratulate me, I will be hugged, squeezed and overstuffed with my favorite food. After that I will go to Professor Oak's ranch to see all my Pokémon, most likely I will return home after a couple hours and go to sleep."

Pikachu wasn't fazed by his trainer's rambling, giving a small, 'Pi?' as if asking, 'What's the matter with that?'

"I don't know ol' buddy. So many things have changed for me, I'm almost glad that everything here in Pallet is as stable and stagnant as it is. When I lived here in my childhood I remember cursing this town because nothing happened, because nothing ever changed. No one moves, no one leaves, there are occasional visitors and the windmills occasionally breakdown. It's stagnant alright, but it doesn't feel bogged down… it's home…"

Pikachu looked at his long time friend, clearly not amused by the continued rambling. Although there was a sympathetic gleam making a temporary home in the mouse's eyes.

Ash chuckled weakly, "You're right, what the hell am I talking about! Why am I worried about walking into my own home?"

With that thought, Ash pushed open the door. He waved in greeting to a surprised Mr. Mime, and then strode to the kitchen just as his mother poked her head around the corner. He allowed himself to be hugged until he was blue in the face; she complimented his performance and ranted about the Sinnoh league over an enormous meal that Ash felt had clogged every single blood vessel in his body. After the meal he announced he was going to Oak's, departing soon after.

Arriving at the ranch, Ash was greeted at the door by Tracy, who congratulated him on his final four run. Ash thanked the artist. Tracy told Ash that Oak wasn't present currently, and that he was, in fact, in Kalos with the resident professor discussing a new type of Pokémon evolution. Ash nodded and told Tracy he was off to see his Pokémon. Tracy showed him to the back door then left him to his thoughts. As expected, all his Pokémon, previous and current, gathered around him. Forming a half circle in front of him. Ash's gaze fell

"Listen guys…" Ash trailed off Pikachu patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, unconsciously reminding Ash that the yellow mouse had been through high and hell with him, and that this was just as difficult for the electric Pokémon as it was for his trainer. Ash steeled his resolve. "We didn't win."

Silence. Silence was all that greeted the statement. Ash began to fear the worst, and began to ramble for the second time that day.

"There are always more leagues, we will simply work harder the next year. We will do what we must in order to win once again."

Silence still reigned. Ash was drowning. Choking on the overwhelming, smothering silence that threatened to take over his entire being. Threatened to smash, crush and reduce him into nothingness. And just as he was about to let himself be smashed, crushed and reduced to nothing but a pile of lost cause, Ash was torched by his Charizard. Ash didn't cry out, the flames weren't meant to burn. They never were. Although this time the flames weren't warm in greeting, but frustrated. Frustrated as though they were attempting to guide a blind, deaf and anosmic mouse to a slice of cheese.

"Charizard…" Ash trailed off weakly

The dragon snorted, diminutive plumes of smoke erupting from his nostrils to exalt his temper. It wasn't just Charizard who had a reaction, although none were as rude or as exothermic.

"Ash, I thought you were beyond the idea that winning is everything." An elderly voice chidingly cut through the silence that still relatively remained.

Ash turned, shock beginning to write itself on the trainer's visage, "Oak? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Kalos!"

The Elderly professor chuckled, "I haven't grown so old that you can't recognize me, have I?"

Ash didn't smile; his eyes didn't even twinkle at the professor's jibe.

"Tell me something Oak. Winning isn't everything, that I know for certain. It's something I accepted years ago, something that I have maintained over the course of my time as a trainer. However. Why is it that losing hurts so much? Why is it that losing feels hollow, I feel as though all the time, all the blood, sweat and tears I poured into my training have all been for nothing?" Ash took a moment to calm himself down, inhaling a shaky breath which quickly steadied, and blinking rapidly to rid the tears in his eyes, "why do my efforts feel wasted?'

Oak's trademark grandfatherly smile broke out across his face, "Losing is simply the high road to victory, without the fear of loss it is impossible to seek victory."

"Your far wiser than you let on, Old Man" Ash raised an eyebrow

Oak sighed, allowing the weathered gaze of one who has witnessed life and death, sacrifice and greed, work its way into his blue irises, "When you have lived as long as I have and have seen as much as I have you tend to learn a thing here and there."

Ash realized quickly that the friendly old professor had seen his fair share of calamity, and that he allowed it to affect him more than he would like to let on.

"Listen, Professor. I'm no expert, but I can tell you have clearly seen many things that you would rather forget."

Ash meant to continue, but was cut off by Oak

"You are, unfortunately, correct. I was a little beyond my prime during the Rocket hey day. Team Rocket was a full, international crime syndicate not 30 years ago. I had just moved into my 40s as the Rocket Organization declared war upon the EU (Eastern Union). Due to my dual citizenship, I was subject to the draft. Although anyone you ask would say a 41 year old retiring trainer has no place on the battlefield, the EU did not care for age. They were, after all, on the losing end of the war following secessions of many of their key buffer nations. With the satellite nations now under control of the Rocket Organization the EU was on the defensive, and now fully populated areas were in the path of the war. Ash, you will not believe the level of death and destruction I witnessed. Luckily I was able to get out of the war thanks to me becoming a professor here in the 5 Regions in conjunction with my dual citizenship. The EU war eventually fizzled out with no clear winner emerging, although the Rocket Organization had been severely weakened. And the EU? Well look at them now, they are still reeling. Entire cities still lay in rubble, the 'government' is still debating whether or not to revive the military or the government first."

Ash was awestruck. Never in a million years would he have pegged kind, old Professor Oak as a war veteran. Despite his very sturdy mask, there were still apparently chinks that still struck horror into Oak every time he reminisced about his younger days.

"Ash" Oak spoke up once more

"Yes?"

"I want you to promise me, promise me that you will never give up on your career. We've digressed far from our original topic but I feel as though you didn't truly need me here to 'open your eyes'. I feel your eyes were already open, and you are already on the right path. Never forget that loss is a part of life, for without loss, there can be no victory."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Like I wrote above, criticism is welcome, especially with a new story. I am not sure if I'm out of the groove or not. If I am, tell me. If I'm not, tell me.**


	3. This World We Live In

**A/N: A quick update is what the readers called for, a quick update has been given. I'm not sure if this chapter is well written. To be honest I was a little underwhelmed, but after a couple days of scanning it I decided to post. Enjoy (Unless its as bad as I think, stay tuned though, hopefully I'll get back in gear for the next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Ash's expression was relaxed and easy for the first time since the Sinnoh League as he watched the Pokémon at Professor Oak's play,<p>

_'They are all so healthy,' _Ash thought happily as a heard of Taurous blitzed by.

The sun shown high in the sky, and although there were clouds on the horizon they did nothing to obscure the warm light cast by the sun. Ash's eyes followed the Taurous as they rushed over the lush green landscape, sighing lightly as a warm breeze picked its way through his hair.

This was how life should be.

Without a care in the world, Ash sat down on the grass beneath him, eyes still wandering the landscape. His ears were filled with the chirping of birds and the rustling of the grass and distant forest as the wind blew against their leaves.

Suddenly, a soft and unnatural buzzing sound overpowered the chirping birds and rustling breeze. Ash looked around for the source of said buzzing, although he couldn't find it, he began to feel his gut clench as the noise got louder and undoubtedly closer. He had no idea what was occurring, propeller planes had become obsolete long ago. In the modern world of clean transportation the only times when a propeller plane had been flown in the last half century was during the eastern hemisphere's civil war, and during the terrorist attack in Almia…

"Fuck!" Ash took off running toward his home, mind not even gracing the subject of Pokémon. Without warning the ground shook violently and the unexpected force knocked Ash to the ground. Ash rolled with the impact and continued sprinting toward his house.

"There it is!" Ash gasped in between panic hastened breaths. He was so close he could practically feel the smooth white paint, but as he came within 50 feet the house was blown into smithereens. Splinters flew and fires raged as the mostly wooden house met its demise.

"MOM!" Ash cried and he struggled to his feet, the force had smashed him into the telephone pole he had been running by at the time of the blast, and he could feel his back vehemently protesting every move he made.

But there was no chance he would stop for anything, and that included his spine.

Luckily for the town the sound of engines was gone, and all of the living townsfolk stumbled into the streets to try and come to grips with what happened. Ash stared in terror at his once beautiful town. It was now only smoldering buildings and the occasional body. It was horrifying, and Ash knew he would have nightmares. The gruesome sight made him forget about his mom, but as quick as he forgot he remembered,

"Has anyone seen Delia Ketchum!" Ash cried in desperation.

Desperation turned to panic as negative headshakes answered his question. "Everyone on their knees!" A male voice ordered roughly, tone leaving no tone for argument

Ash was the first to turn and gasped in relief, then growled in anger as he saw a man holding his mom, who was blindfolded. She was on her knees with a gun against her temple.

A few townsfolk gasped in shock while Ash saw red.

"Put her down!" He shouted.

"Not on your life" The man sneered, "Now on your knees, give us money and then we can talk."

"Do what he says!" Professor Oak's voice rang out, "What do you want."

"Money, as much as you can offer" The man smirked as he saw people pulling out their checkbooks.

After the checks had been written and a few people of the same group as the man who held the hostage collected them, the leader smirked, "She related to you boy?"

Ash didn't realize the question was directed at him until he was singled out with a point.

"Yes sir." He said aloud

"That's good," The man sneered, "Then this will help you remember Team Rocket!"

He pulled the trigger without remorse and simply walked away with the money, leaving Ash gaping in shock.

Everything went in slow motion

_Everything_

Delia's body pitched with agonizing sluggishness to the left, head leading the momentum-induced charge. The man's malicious laughed echoed again and again throughout Ash's mind even as the murderer and his syndicate wandered out of sight.

A delicate thump stamped itself into Ash's mind

"NO!"

Ash's cry of anguish resounded in all corners of the globe, and in all the hearts of the now desolate Pallet.

Ash dashed his way to his mother's form, kneeling down beside her as he checked fruitlessly for a pulse. He searched for so long that his knees were beginning to become soaked. And when he realized why they were wet Ash had to restrain himself from vomiting. Standing up and backing quickly away from his mother's cooled corpse, Ash turned and ran. All eyes were on him, and all eyes noted the panicked posture, horrified expression and hopeless, soulless eyes.

Ash barreled down the roads as he rushed home.

_Home_

Was it truly home anymore? By definition the answer was yes, the splintered wreck was still his home. But definitions have no place in the heart. His splintered former residence was now cold, there was no warmth, no family. As he creeped throughout the house, feet carefully avoiding anything that could potentially harm him, Ash couldn't help but feel the alien vibe the walls around him gave off.

He felt his eyelids flutter.

The emotionally stress had worn him out, and the throbbing pain in his side wasn't easing his desire to rest.

Ash leaned up against one of the surviving walls of his once pristine, white home. His eyes, which were once so full of life and love, stared off into the approaching storm front that had seemed so distant not 30 minutes ago. Ash wasn't sure how long he sat there, simply staring off into the distance. But he did know that once he regained his attention there were two things out of place.

1. A light drizzle had begun, quickly putting out the raging fires

2. A tall man with violet hair and a burgundy jacket with black, cascading lines stood in front of him.

Ash's eyes widened as he quickly connected the man who stood before him to a name

"Norman" Ash breathed

"Ash, this town was once your home" Norman's gaze darkened, "Yet here you are, still remaining here after your own attack."

"My own attack…" Ash trailed off, desperately searching for what Norman could mean by that, "What do you-"

"Are you satisfied!?" The sudden rise in volume made Ash flinch

"What are you-"

"Why the hell would you issue an attack against your own town!?"

Ash connected the dots, and the fury that took over his features was a testament to that.

"What the hell!" Ash cried in rage, "Why are you accusing _me?_"

"Why do you hate your town so much? Why would you murder your own mother?" Norman howled

Ash's gaze darkened, "What?"

"Get out of this town! You don't represent this place any more!" Norman shouted the shocked trainer

Ash was confused beyond all belief. He had no idea what was happening or why Norman had confronted him about something absurd as this, but he wasn't about to let him get away with it. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this man accuse him of decimating his own town and murdering his own mother.

"You can't order me out of _my _town!" Ash nearly screeched, "I don't know what you are doing here, but I know that you have overstepped your bounds! Return to Petalburgh where you might be able to sway opinion!"

"Watch what you say!" Norman hissed, "You Kanto people are all the same, just a bunch of wannabe losers."

Ash growled,Why was Norman doing this? Was it true that he honestly thought he had called in the attack on his town? Or was it something else. Could he have been bribed? No. Norman was a gym leader. Their salaries were unparalleled. Could he have been threatened?

Regardless of the reasons behind his assault, insulting him and his region had instantly made this man an enemy. "Is that a threat?"  
>"Maybe." Norman smirked<p>

"Maybe you should watch what you say, before I cut out your tongue" As soon as Ash spat his retort at Norman a group of Ash's Pokémon appeared behind him, all standing proudly, ready to defend their trainer against any who oppose him.

"Bring it on failure! I can take you any day!" Norman taunted confidently, bringing 3 pokeballs into his hand, the exact amount of Pokémon that Ash currently had at his disposal.

Ash smirked, "I beat your ass over a year ago, now I can beat it even worse. Go back to your third world home!"

Norman growled, his fury rising and released a group of his Pokémon, "Don't you dare insult Hoenn!"

"Why not?" Ash retorted, "You seem to have no problem insulting Kanto!"

"Tear him apart!" Ash shouted, his tone had long since gone cold with sorrow and fury

Charizard roared and torched Slaking while Sceptile pelted Vigoroth with Bullet Seed, then proceeded to smash him into the ground with a vicious Leaf Blade. Pikachu roasted Slakoth with his trademark Thunderbolt, the poor Pokémon didn't even react as tens of thousands of volts passed through its system.

Norman clenched his teeth; he wasn't standing a chance. He saw Ash standing confidently behind his Pokémon and came up with a plan that he knew would catch the trainer unaware.

"Delcatty, use Ice Beam!"

The Pokémon fired the triple beam of pale blue energy at Ash's lower body. The black haired boy didn't even see it, much less react in time to get out of the attack's path.

Ash struggled furiously as he felt his lower body go numb, "You bastard!" He cried in anguish, "That's May's Pokémon!"

"So what?" Norman cackled, "Now your distracted Pokémon wont stand a chance!"

True to his word his worried Sceptile, Charizard and Pikachu turned to help their trainer. Sceptile was the first to go with a strong Flamethrower from Vigoroth. Then Charizard who went with a water pulse from Delcatty and a Hyper beam from Slacking.

"Bastard is too good for you!" Ash sneered; he was powerless to help his Pokémon.

Norman had this crazed look in his eye and he ordered Vigoroth to use slash on Ash.

Ash's eyes went wide. He knew that one of his Pokémon wouldn't be coming to his aid this time. Pikachu was far too entangled with Norman's other Pokémon to even think about stopping Vigoroth, and Charizard and Sceptile were currently resting in heaps behind Ash's half frozen form. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the impact. Unfortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

The sharp claws of the gorilla Pokémon shredded his shirt and cut deep chasms of red pain across his chest. Even in situations like this Ash was able to catch a lucky break, for the tremendous force behind the slash attack blew him clear out of his icy prison. As Ash crashed into the rough combination of dirt and rock a few feet behind his Charizard and Sceptile, more of his Pokémon stormed the backyard, and began returning every ounce of agony with interest.

It wasn't long before the combined might of Ash's Pokémon felled each one of Norman's, and he was forced to make a hasty retreat, lest Ash's Pokémon turn their fury onto him. Ash's Pokémon knew better than to chase after the fleeing Hoenn native. Their trainer was in a critical state and was their first and foremost priority.

All of his Pokémon gathered around Ash, and the one's who could help him the best stepped forward. Cyndaquil quickly ignited her fire, flaring the flames a few times in order to find the best temperature to melt the excess ice. After some trial and error, the ice was efficiently dealt with, Some of Ash's more dexterous Pokémon attempted to bandage his chest using items they salvaged from the house.

Ash was unconscious, and as much as it pained them, even his Pokémon could see it was necessary to wake him up and leave the city before Norman, and possibly others, returned. Pikachu returned Charizard and Sceptile to their red and white orbs and stashed them in Ash's pack. Then, the little yellow mouse ordered Torterra to carry Ash on his back until the trainer woke up. The continent Pokémon complied with a nod of his head, and lowered his body so a combined Vine Whip from Bulbasaur and Bayleef could gently hoist the still unconscious Ash onto his back.

Ash woke up just as they were exiting the back yard. His eyes looked quickly around to get his bearings.

"Wait!" He croaked weakly, the pain in his chest preventing him from uttering barely more than a whisper.

His Pokémon stopped as one, and looked at their trainer questioningly

Ash attempted to stand on his own. He didn't want his Pokemon to suffer just because he didn't have the physical strength to walk. It took him some time, but eventually he managed to work enough blood into his legs to allow him to move. Now it was just a matter of staying upright as they trekked sluggishly to the city limits. By the time they were nearing the edges of Pallet, the amount of feeling in his legs had not improved and he was beginning to fear frostbite. His chest was on fire and his white shirt was now 10% cotton and 90% blood, the wouldn't hadn't clotted and would likely need stitches. Ash was beginning to fear blood loss. When he left he had no shelter or food, and feared disease or starvation. His Pokémon followed in silence, they knew their trainer had almost zero percent chance of survival, but it was something and they needed to have faith. If he stayed the chance would plummet to zero.

Ash was crossing the final intersection before the city limits when a pair of headlights blinded him. He tried to move but his dead legs would allow no quick movement, if it weren't for his head start he would have died. However, the car still clipped him and upon impact he felt his ribcage shatter and his chest exploded into even more pain. The hit shook him to his core and soon Ash soon found himself laying on his back, unable to move anything. Blood pounded irregularly in his ears as he got a glimpse of the retreating vehicle.

The last thing he saw before everything turned black were the words,

_Rocket Shipping._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**As much as I hate looking back to the past this is an issue I feel the need to address. PEOPLE ARE STILL FAVORITING PROVEN. And it's making me feel really guilty. After I finish this I plan to rewrite Proven, with a little more edge, probably less romance, more words, and a greater connection to the Royal Line (And also later parts of the story, but I can't say that yet ;) So I've got a question. Since Proven is so popular, when the rewrite is ready, do I DELETE Proven or KEEP Proven. I'm not even sure if I am allowed to keep a story when a rewrite of said story is being posted. So if there is something that doesn't allow me to post then tell me. If you want me to KEEP Proven up then tell me. (REVIEW IN OTHER WORDS)**


	4. The Lies Told

**A/N: ****Confused yet? That's the idea. If it makes you feel any better, this chapter is just as bad. Plot holes and timeskips leave a lot to the imagination, but I hope that my plan to fill them in later in the story works out. Otherwise this could be a major flop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><em>"I often get asked questions if that really was me in that court room, I believe that should be self explanatory."<em>

_"Was I replaced? Maybe… I can't remember it all too well, in fact, I can't remember much at all form those days. It's been so long. Of course I can still recall my wife and my children, but not Ash. His face has long since faded into the mists of my disease. Despite my disorder and despite the harsh trials of time, I can still recall those eyes; those malevolent, murderous, cold crimson irises. I _know_ that I was once told why those eyes were crimson and not their former gold, but for the life of me I can't remember."_

_"Heh, yes I suppose it is good riddance. All the pain and heartbreak Ash has been put through would end up on my shoulders, or, more precisely, my mind. But I have accepted my punishment and have no regrets. In the end, Ash Ketchum survived. And I guess that's an understatement"_

_Hoenn News Broadcasting Network (HNBN) hosting Norman Maple: Conspiracies that Slipped by the World._

* * *

><p><em>Blackness and pain. Harsh, soaring pain that flew malevolently into the depths of his being and tore. <em>

_Was he alive? He sure thought so. _

_'Death,'_

_he reasoned_

_'only leaves pain to be felt by the living."_

_So he clung, held on for the dear life that he wasn't even sure he was living. _

_'Pallet'_

_his mind felt no pain, it could reason_

_'... no. Pallet... I can no longer return.'_

_He felt himself stop moving; his Pokemon had exhausted themselves. _

_"No more."_

_He wanted to plead._

_But one could only halt when the world halted with them, they did not have that luxury anymore._

_"Rest now"_

_He wanted to assure._

_But one could only rest when there were no monsters nearby, and there is always a monster nearby._

_He drew in a sharp, shuddering breath. He couldn't see. The once expansive world had vanished before him; there was nowhere left for him to go. __Had his vision been lost to blood loss?_

_Perhaps it was fear that kept his eyes shut._

_His hands came up, and pried open his eyes. The world flew into color and the vibrance sizzled his undiluted, unprepared pupils. He took note of his strikingly familiar surroundings. _

_He couldn't make them out. _

_He shook his head in attempt to clear the blurriness, but he only succeeded in increasing the size of his headache. His surroundings were a blur, occasionally he might make out a tree here or a bush there. One of the trees belonged to his exhausted Torterra. The continental Pokemon, which had always had so many problems roaming distances of land, had run itself quite literally into the ground. __He knew, just by looking at his Pokemon, that he was done until they could find a Pokemon Center._

_Out of the corner of his eye he noticed blinding fire incinerating the edges of his blurry FOV. _

_'The sun is setting... night, shelter...'_

_His mind trailed off, no longer having the capacity to process thought. However, he had not been born into this life to give up on it so easily. He would fight until he allowed the last breath to leave his body. His right hand reached forward, taking up the majority of his vision. He took a moment to examine his hand. His blood spattered hand made all the more gruesome by the dislocated pinky and ring finger. _

_He slammed the hand into the Earth_

_H__e waited for the pain he was sure would be spiking excruciatingly through his nerves. He couldn't feel the pain. He was numb to everything except survival. _

_His right hand reached forward. This extremity equally dowsed, but the lacking the dislocated fingers made it easier to stomach. He could grasp the Earth rougher and move himself further._

_He didn't have the strength to gasp as a black boot crushed his hand into the ground. _

_Ash's horribly bloodshot eyes looked up balefully at whoever dared to threaten his survival. Survival was the only thing he had now, __nobody would_ ever_ take it away from him._

_Instead of his admittedly less than threatening gaze meeting an equally threatening presence, Ash's unfocused gaze landed firmly on the pitying visage of Norman Maple._

* * *

><p><em>Time skip, <em>_4 Months after the Pallet Massacre_

Ash had spent much of his time out of touch with society, simply wandering around Kanto, skirting each city. Only spending more than a few hours in the small, remote towns. But before all that wandering, Ash spent the night in Viridian, allowing his wounds to heal in a Pokémon center. Even Ash wasn't dense enough to believe he could simply just wander around Kanto with what Norman had accused him of. He needed time to gather his scrambled thoughts and rebuild his shattered resolve.

Unfortunately, when he was wandering through Celadon, Ash had heard a couple of people discussing a court case being held in regards to Ash Ketchum and the destruction of Pallet Town. He realized instantly that Norman was behind this. He still had no idea why the Petalburgh gym leader was out to put him in a cell, but he would be damned if he was going to rot in a cell for the rest of his life. With that in mind, Ash boarded a red-eye flight to Petalburgh, which happened to be the location of the Court where the case was being held.

He had stopped at a local department store and bought some nice clothes. If he was going to make a public stand Ash knew he had to look the part of one who was respectable, so he bought a mostly seamless, entirely black jacket, the only seams that existed resided around his shoulders, where the sleeves connected with the chest area of the jacket. Even there however, the marks were subtle. It had a collar that went up to just below where his neck met his lower jaw. It had added fabric on the right end of the color that extended farther than the left side. On the end of it was a barely noticeable snap button.

Ash didn't know why that was there, after all, there was nothing to connect it to on the other pole of the collar, but he shoved the thought aside, blaming it on modern fashion. Under the jacket, which he wore open, was a deep red shirt with no design. The fabric was sleek and soft and held a very slight reflective quality. He wore plain black pants that were reminiscent of slimmer slacks, and all black shoes that were a median between dress and vans. While there he decided to get a haircut. He found a place that was cheap and efficient and got in line. In no time his wild hair had been tamed completely, it now fell neatly on all sides of his head. The hair on his forehead fell just past his eyes and leaned protectively towards his right eye, while the back tapered to a relative point just past the protruding bump towards the base of his neck, not a hair out of place. When Ash looked in the mirror he couldn't help but chuckle at the sheer irony. He had been trying to comb his hair for years but it would never remain calm, always shouting its presence and recklessly jutting out. As it turned out, all he needed was a little change and the hair was under control. He thanked the lady who had cut his hair, paid her, and strode out of the store to the courthouse.

When he arrived at the courthouse the guards outside the door wouldn't even let him in (He had to prove it with his outdated ID on his pokedex). After one of the guards decided to let him in, they suggested he take a new picture for his ID. Ash nodded mindlessly, saying he would do it later. When he had made the decision to show up to the trial he had no idea how much everyone would be focused on him.

He still bore the scars on his face from his fight with Norman, and when the Petalburgh gym leader saw them he smirked quietly at him. Ash just ignored him, and sat down where he was told. His advisor had told him to stay quiet unless a question was directed at him with the judge's authorization; he was to speak no other time. He was also told to remain cool and calm, any outbursts would reflect poorly.  
>Ash had nodded, he had to take many threats on his life, many jibes at his abilities and pride, and he had to keep quiet through the sympathetic murmurs. On occasion he would answer any question asked of him as truthfully as he could. But after one question about what he was doing Norman stood up.<p>

"You expect us to believe that you showed up in town just as the bombs started? Does that sound fishy to anyone else?"

Ash did as he had been told and kept quiet, taking the outburst

"Well?" Norman continued his rant, "Are you going to answer me you coward?"

Ash just glance up at the judge, his deep red eyes piercing the judge's light blue ones. When he received nothing, the trainer just gave Norman a cold, disinterested glare. This sent Norman over the edge

"He has to have murdered Delia!" The man cried, "He had to have paid off the people who bombed Pallet, the man who held her hostage. Why else would he shoot her even after he had accepted the money?"

Ash growled quietly, eyes narrowed in accordance with his tensing muscles. However, an arm across his chest, courtesy of his advisor, silenced him and any aggressive action about to be executed. Ash looked at the older gentlemen, and saw the pain in his silver orbs, but he still received a negative nod. His gaze told Ash everything he needed to convey,

_'Let him make a fool of himself'_

That silent message stayed with Ash the rest of his life.

Once the judge had finally gotten Norman under control, the case resumed. Ash shared his stories of pain, he told the judge about the way Norman had cornered him and assaulted him. About how after his Pokémon had rescued him he had struggled his way out of the town, bleeding and frozen. Then he briefed the judge on his collision with the Rocket Shipping van on the outskirts of town.

Norman defended himself by saying that he wasn't there. He was never there, and his family can back him on that. That it must have been a Rocket that had cornered him. Ash didn't care; he didn't want to see Max and May suffer by taking their father away from them.

Finally, the court case had ended in angry shouting. He was ruled innocent, but that didn't stop Norman's half of the court from busting opens in anger. The people on Ash's side, Professor Oak and Gary, strode silently out of the judicial building. Ash stood calmly and strode out of the courthouse. He ignored the shouting and things thrown at him. He was even sent to ground when a chair was slammed into his face, undoubtedly shattering his nose. The chair came down again on his left shoulder. Ash heard a crack, then the man cursed and walked away in anger.

The chair had broken

Ash stumbled out of the courthouse, blood streaming from his nose. He tried to keep it off his clothes because they had cost a lot of money, but eventually the blood flow overpowered the considerable sum and he was forced to stop in a store and request a tissue. So when he dragged himself into the Pokémon center he was shocked to see Gary and Professor Oak in the lobby. Both gasped when they saw the state of the poor boy. They rushed Ash to a hospital, where he stayed for two days. He was diagnosed with a badly broken nose, and a broken left collarbone, which would require surgery.

Ash insisted on paying for his surgery, but Professor Oak insisted, saying it was the least he could do. Ash relented, for he was in too much pain to argue with the elderly professor.

After three days in the hospital, Ash was cleared, and told to take it easy. Gary and Professor Oak had flown with him to Johto, where the Professor had a summer retreat in Tohjo Falls. It was beautiful there, and Ash stayed until he was fully recovered. He had to go back to the doctors to get the plates taken out of his shoulder but other than that he never had any need to return to the hospital.

After about 7 months on the Professor's Ranch someone caught wind of Ash staying there. It was horrible. Someone set fire to the house while the Professor and Gary were out, Ash however, quickly got it under control and put it out. Local Police had detained Ash. The Pallet native saw no reason to struggle with the police, for he had been proven innocent. Imagine his surprise when he had been thrown face first into the cold concrete of a jail cell.

He rotted in that very same jail cell for 6 months, surviving on half a ration of bread and water and any other scraps he could scavenge before he finally had enough. When the guard in front of his cell had passed out drunk in front of his cell Ash nabbed his keys and made his escape. Escaping was nearly impossible. He had to avoid guard Houndoom, the tower's searchlights and the guards themselves, who were armed with assault rifles. Each time a bullet made contact with him he felt excruciating pain. Although once he had made it out by escaping in a guard's uniform the pain in his side, right shoulder and thigh subsided. There was nothing left that reminded him of home. The guards had taken his pack, taking everything. From identity to sentiment souvenirs, there was nothing. Ash was now resigned to his fate, and began walking in the direction he thought would take him to a town. He didn't know where he was going, but he did know that the terrain around him was extremely rocky.

After a few days of walking he stumbled upon what appeared to be a town late at night. Ash didn't care if it was or wasn't, but he found a Pokémon center and crashed the next few nights there. When Nurse Joy had seen the blood soaking through the holes in his jumper, which had been supplied by the guards, she had asked if he was all right. Ash said he was fine, but the Nurse asked him to remove his jumper so she could look him over. Ash had blushed slightly but relented, he didn't want to die of some petty bullet wounds. Nurse Joy was shocked when she saw the bullet wounds, but did her best to operate anyway. After two days of recovery she had told Ash that he was fit to go. Ash offered to pay for the surgery, but the Pokémon nurse declined, saying that the Pokémon league funded surgeries, so he was in the clear. Ash thanked the nurse, and then set about getting a change of clothes. He went to a store and stole a black shirt and blue jeans along with a black jacket with a grey hood sewn into the collar. Ash didn't care if the security camera caught him, for he had no active ID and would be skipping town shortly. After stealing a map of the area as well as some equipment he had his revelation regarding his illicit proficiency. With that in mind he did a few odd jobs around town to make some extra cash. He didn't even use it; he stole a stainless steel lighter and a dark grey pack, which he placed all of his stuff in. He spent the night on the roof of a five-story office building behind a large concrete wall. It was peaceful, the air was clean and the view of the dark countryside wasn't bad either. It wasn't until now, laying under the silver belts of stars, that he realized he couldn't have paid for his surgery even if Nurse Joy had asked him too. With that less than happy thought he drifted off to the best sleep he had in six months.

He was up at dawn the following morning, covered in morning dew and shivering beyond belief, but he pushed forward, determined to make Tohjo Falls in two days. At least his prison had been remotely close to the border between Johto and Kanto, it was his first stroke of luck in over a year. The only thing obstructed Ash's diligent pace was the large, aquatic route 27. The obvious solution would be to rent a boat, but that would cost money, something he was short on. So he spent the early evening sitting on a rooftop outside a harbor. The harbor had plenty of boats, but he wasn't looking to ruin someone's investment, so when his eyes landed on what appeared to be a spare dingy he grinned. He broke into a boat supply store that sold engines and other industrial needs. He lifted a 200-horse power outboard that left the supply store 10 grand out of pocket. Ash didn't bother setting it up properly, he just filled the tank and tied the outboard securely to the back of the dingy.

The bad part about the dingy?

It wasn't built for going 40 miles per hour. About halfway down the water route to Tohjo Falls he heard a cracking noise. He looked around wildly, eyes desperately searching the coastline with paranoia, but when his eyes landed on nothing posing imminent threat he relaxed. Only when water rushed into the foot wells of the dingy did Ash realize where the cracking had come from. Begrudgingly, the Pallet trainer swam the last eight miles to Tohjo Falls with a piece of wood as his lifeline.

When he arrived at Tohjo falls it wasn't even morning, so he left his piece of wood on the dock and made his way towards where he remembered Oak's place being. He reached the house just as the sun was coming up. He rapped a few times on the door.

Nothing

He knocked again.

Nothing

Ash knocked one more time, then fell asleep right against the door, his lack of sleep finally sunk in its claws as his Mountain Dew and Caffeine pills wore off.

Professor Oak was about to go and see Professor Elm, who was now his not so next-door neighbor, but a hell of a lot closer than he used to be. When he opened the door his customary deep breath of fresh morning air was cut off by a soggy thump from his feet. He looked down in surprise and saw a boy with all to familiar features.

"Oh boy." The professor groaned, although any man who bothered to pay _any _amount of attention to the professor could see the excitement and relief repeatedly washing over the professor's face. With resolution practically scrawled all over his features, the elderly professor attempted to lift Ash up, but his shoulders sagged as he came to a resolution.

"Gary!" He shouted, "Gary! It's important! I really need your help!"

When no teenager came thundering down the steps he tried a second approach.

"Gary!"

He didn't succeed in bringing his grandson into the waking world, but he did manage to wake up the sleeping object of the current dilemma.  
>"Hey professor, what's for breakfast?" He said sleepily<p>

The professor just chuckled at the boy, and enveloped him in a hug.

"Anything you want my boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Like I said at the beginning, your head _should _be spinning. No doubt Ash's head is spinning right now. Curious about his prison stint? Curious about what really happened? Curious about why the hell I skipped the whole damn thing? (Partially because I thought it would be boring as all hell). Well then stay tuned, and tell me how confused you are. **


	5. The Face of Evil

**A/N: The not so long awaited Chapter 5. I hope it answers at least one of your many questions. But that's good. I plan for this story to keep you questioning a little. Anyway, on with the tale of Sir Ash and his trusty companion Sir Pikachu (Joking)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location, Johto<em>

A pair of extremely pale violet eyes opened calmly as the double doors were pushed open. The light from outside temporarily making the body connected to those violet eyes visible for nearly a second, before the light was swallowed as the doors closed. With the doors closed, the one one who had opened said doors, a man of impressive hight and build, strode forward and knelt before the violet eyed man.

"So the boy survived, interesting." the owner of the violet eyes mused thoughtfully

"Sir, if you don't mind my intervention, wasn't that your plan from the very beginning"

"No. If you remember correctly my plan was to kill him. To have _you _kill him."

The man being spoken to gulped, quickly falling to his knees once again; bowing in reverence and apology.

"However,"

The kneeling man looked up, with undeniable, and misplaced hope shining in his hazy eyes.

"You wouldn't remember that would you, after all, your 'disease' prevents you from doing so."

The word disease was spoken with such sarcasm and contempt it made the bowing man quiver.

_Flashback, the day after the Pallet Massacre_

_"Sir, I've returned" _

_The speaker was none other than the bowing man, his features waging war over they should be somber and depressed, or successful and relieved._

_"So it would seem." A sitting man replied good-naturedly, "What have you to report?"_

_"Ash Ketchum, the boy you sent me to eliminate, is dead."_

_The man raised an eyebrow, "Is he now? Can you confirm the body?"_

_"There is no need for confirmation, Vigoroth punctured an artery in his chest and his body temperature was low enough that he will die of hypothermia or blood loss, whichever strikes first" _

_"Likely blood loss." The sitting man stood, staring down at the man below him, "Rise, Norman Maple"_

_"Yes, your highness."_

_"For your success in today's event, your family will not be harmed and I will go personally to make sure the boy is dead."_

_Norman's eyes widened, "Sir, allow me to go. If the boy still breaths I shall finish what I started."_

_The man, now towering over the kneeling Norman, sighed, "The job is mine to take responsibility for those who stand in my way."_

_"Sir, please do not go, I will go in your place."_

_The man's eyes widened in revelation, but they settled into a satisfied glare in an instant._

_"I see. Your heart truly is noble, Norman Maple. However, it is my place to shatter all that nobility, and turn you into nothing more than motivation for Ash Ketchum to live."_

_Norman's eyes widened far further than the man before him's ever did, "You planned for Ash to survive?"_

_The man chuckled, "Of course not. I planned on you _letting _him survive."_

_Norman choked_

_"How did I know? Well the answer is simple."_

_His eyes started to glow a deep violet tinted gray_

_"I am"_

_The gray began to pulse towards Norman_

_"The most powerful Psychic to ever walk the Earth!"_

_Norman fell to the ground, eyes quickly loosing their light as they blankly stared at a wall, filled with nothing but shock._

_Flashback End_

"What the hell did you do to me?" Norman growled, head now bowed completely in rage

"Simple," The man gave Norman a condescending scowl, "I used my psychic powers to interfere with the neural impulses of your mind. In other words, your 'disease' is merely my psychic powers interfering with your ability to process thought."

Norman sprung to his feet, eyes ablaze with fury

"You bastard." Norman hissed through clenched teeth, "What will you do to me now, Ash has escaped your shoddy imitation of Alcatraz and now he knows he was set up. You said it yourself; you have reason to _fear _this boy. Well guess what, now he has a reason to come after you!"

The man still appeared unbothered, dismissing Norman's furious statement with a flick of his hand,

"That is water under the bridge. Do you honestly believe that I kept him in _my _castle without doing anything to him?"

Norman faltered, convicted eyes growing ever more uncertain, "What did you do?"

"I did what was necessary to bring him to my side in this approaching storm. If he is on my side, not even the gods will have the power to stand in my way."

"You're insane!"

The man turned an appropriately crazed eye to meet Norman's accusatory glare,

"Maybe so, but only the mad can change the world!"

"The world will devour you!" Norman fired back, "Ash _will_ stop you."

_'He has to.' _Norman thought privately, _'This world cannot fall into the hands of a madman. A world run by this man is no way for May and Max to grow up.'_

"Now then, Norman Maple, prepare to become nothing but a pawn in a chess match that will enamor the entire universe!"

_'Caroline, I put my faith in you. Raise May and Max to be nothing but perfection, and, if possible, rally behind Ash,' _

The man raised his hand just as the tears began to flow from Norman's deep navy eyes.

"Remember _nothing _of who you are!" The man chanted victoriously

_'And never forget.'_

"Remember _nothing _of your past!"

"REMEMBER!" Norman cried to heaven as his glistening tears fell to hell

"Remember me!" The man's command was almost drowned out by the overwhelming gray light that shot forth the instant said man's suspended hand came down like the blade on the guillotine.

_'_Remember_ me' _Norman pleaded desperately as the gray light absorbed him.

* * *

><p><em>Tohjo Falls, Johto<em>

Thundering steps finally rained from the upstairs bedrooms, growing louder as the source trampled closer to the door.

"Gramps, who's at the door? And why's it so important?" The professor in training grumbled

"Hey Gary, long time no see."

"Ashy boy?" He gasped in shock. Then, without warning he ran over and gave his childhood friend a hug, "Where you been Ashy boy? I thought you had died!"

Ash was in shock at his friend's reaction, but returned the hug apprehensively. Ash looked at the Pokémon Professor for an explanation, but all he got in return was a pure grandfather smile. Ash rolled his eyes and broke the hug.

_'Guess Gary's just a big softie' _Ash chuckled to himself.

"Professor, are you going somewhere?" Asked Ash, the teen remembering that Oak had opened the door without hearing his knock.

The old professor nodded, "I was going over to see Professor Elm. His lab is in Newbark Town. You've probably been there Ash; it's right on the harbor. His lab is the tallest building in town, you can't miss it."

Ash's face lost some color. That couldn't have been the place he had stolen the outboard from could it?

_'I thought that was a supply shop, explains their lack of inventory though' _Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I've been there. When I traveled through Johto." Ash said aloud

The professor smiled, "I thought so, but Elm can wait, I want to catch up with you, Ash."

Said boy nodded, and Oak senior directed them to the living room. This was the room where Ash's life would change forever. As he was about to begin his tale, he suddenly stopped; his mouth hung half open as images flooded into his mind,

_Flashback_

_"You can't do this!" Ash rammed his shoulder into the cage in a desperate attempt to break free_

_"Watch us" One of the guards smirked coldly_

_"In fact, you are! You even get the best seat in the house." Another sneered heartlessly_

_"No!" Ash screamed, tears streaming down his face_

_The guards, heedless of his pain, opened his cell door with the intent of detaining him. Ash however, had other ideas. Throwing a right cross that sent the first guard to the floor he bashed the second guard against the wall, deftly stealing his handgun that had been stored on his belt. Ash turned on a dime and fired five shots, two into the guard he had stolen the gun from and three into the guard he had decked. Both dropped to the ground, unmoving as their life solution flowed freely from the gaping holes left by the 9 mm rounds, laminating the floor in a dark red casing. The only thing left untouched by the flowing red liquid was the only other occupant of Ash's former cell. _

_A chessboard. _

_But upon closer inspection it was clear that even the strategy game could not escape the death, for one of the white pawns was sprinkled with dark red fluid._

_Ash simply stared in shock, not quite comprehending what he had just done. He dropped the handgun as he stared numbly at the gruesome scene before him. But not even the splashing sound wrought by steel alloy on blood could break him out of his horrified trance. _

_However, the paralyzing feeling began to fade as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself, but the prison turned house of horror had other plans. Footsteps and shouts echoing off the walls brought back the repressed internal anarchy. Ash turned tail and ran, walls and barred windows blurring as he dashed through the grisly maze. He didn't know how long he had been running, but he was beginning to feel like vomiting from sheer exhaustion. While his body begged him to stop his mind knew it had to keep going, his conscious clinging to the sublime belief that if he ran far enough, fast enough he would be free. But his naïve, fragile belief was shattered only moments later._

_ As he was running past the intersection of two hallways, he was tackled to the ground from the side and sent sprawling across the hard floor. A guard was on him in an instant._

_Ash did not miss the killer gleam in his assailant's eyes. A gleam he was sure his eyes had held as he murdered those guards._

'Not murder' _Ash thought, _'Penance'

_With this revelation, Ash's mind went blank and his world became encased in a magnificent red hue; however, very contained and very upright stark white fire burned in extremely select places, the most notable being the one taking up the place of the guard in front of him. Ash connected the dots, mind racing through countermeasures to escape his current situation. His solution was presented to him in the form a rifle slung over the man's back and a tazer in said man's right hand. A predatory growl escaped his throat, his hands working diligently to take possession of the electric weapon. Once he did he sunk the short blades into the guard's throat, taking him out of the fight._

_With precision he didn't know he possessed he flipped the safety on the semi automatic rifle off, and trained the iron sights on the nearest guard's head. Neither had time to react to the six precision shots fired, nor to think about the accuracy of the six shells now buried in the wall behind their head, or the red mist that diluted the air as their bodies fell to the floor with a dull, deceased thump._

_With the red hue in Ash's vision being replaced with a more palpable one and the white fires being replaced with inanimate human corpses Ash dropped the assault rifle, staring at his hands in disbelief, desperately praying that the hands displayed in his vision hadn't killed those men. With no one stepping up to take the blame Ash steeled his resolve with a few deep breaths, picking the rifle back up and taking a large combat knife from the same guard he had knocked out. Ash was about to walk away when he noticed the guard he had tazed coming to. _

_The Pallet trainer didn't hesitate_

_Picking the man up and slamming him against the wall he started his inquisition._

_"Where is the underground ring?" Ash demanded_

_The guard simply gave him a horrified look_

_"ANSWER ME!" Ash howled, his voice hitching with the sheer volume._

_The guard snapped back to reality, but this didn't stop him from incoherently babbling. Ash remedied that by slamming him against the wall a second time. _

_"Take elevator 4B down to U1, there will be an emergency exit to your right, take that up as far as it goes." The guard rattled off expertly, and hurriedly as the fear continued to grip his body._

_"You should have been a tour guide" Ash sneered as he tazed the man once more, sending him to the ground for the second time that day._

_With the man going to be experiencing serious neural issues in the future Ash dashed down a hall, searching for any sign detailing where he was. He was running so fast he almost missed the first sign that came into view._

_'4B'_

_"No shit," Ash grinned as he pushed the down arrow, calling the elevator._

_While waiting, Ash got a sinking suspicion that something bad was about to imminently occur. Readying his combat knife, Ash positioned himself so he could still see the doors, but an unobservant occupant or an unsuspecting occupant wouldn't see him. As a ding signified the elevator's arrival, Ash's fingers tensed around the knife in preparation for the upcoming bout. The doors opened agonizingly slowly, but open they did and he was able to take note of the two guards armed with shotguns standing on either side of the elevator._

_"Who the hell called the elevator?" One asked_

_"Who knows?" One shrugged, "Let's go, we don't want to keep the big man waiting"_

_Ash growled in frustration, immediately realizing his only solution._

_"Hey!" He called in his best, pained voice, then again, he wasn't exactly acting, "I need some help! I've detained an escapee, but he got me with a handgun!"_

_"Shit" One's eyes darkened, "I heard some chatter about that on the radio, Epsilon guard said they engaged, but they went silent shortly after"_

_"If that's true then this guy could use all the help he can get"_

_Receiving an affirmative nod, both stalked around the corner, one crouching with the other standing with both barrels pointed outward. Just as they approached the corner, a gloved hand grabbed the barrel of the standing man's shotgun._

_"What the hell?" The man was about to yank the gun free, but two tazer prongs were soon protruding from his throat, sending him down immediately. The second aimed the trigger and fired, but nothing happened._

_"Next time" The mystery man chuckled, "Leave the safety off"_

_A flash of blinding light and the guard's world went black._

_Ash picked up both their IDs before striding into the elevator and pushing the button designated U1. The black haired inmate stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for the elevator to stop. _

_Once it did Ash turned and raced up the emergency exit stairs. He didn't stumble once, his boot clad feet glided over the repetitive ledges leading to what Ash believed to be his worst nightmare. Coming to a slight hallway with a zealous double door at the end Ash deemed this worthy of his given instructions and rushed toward said door, pushing the handle down and slamming his shoulder into the door. The alloy however, didn't budge and Ash was sent reeling from the impact. Growling in pain Ash fired six armor piercing, frustration-venting shells into the hinges, kicking the door down once he had fired the sixth shot._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I planned for this chapter to fill the holes I left in the plot (Yes I planned those you non-believers), but I feel like I filled in some but dug some more for you to complain about. But that's alright. If you haven't realized it yet, I enjoy your suffering. But rather than complaining, why don't you be productive and try to figure out some stuff. Was Ash meant to live? Who is the standing/sitting/condescending/crazy/psychic guy who seems to be a puppet master pulling all the strings? Well I know who they are, but you could always make predictions and ****_imagine. _****Isn't that kind of the appeal of fictional reading? Yeah the characters and 'my childhood hero becomes a badass' is grand and all, but I wouldn't read a story simply because Ash was a badass. I read for the enjoyment, a story that leaves me wondering what will happen next. This is my attempt to do that (No not just the chapter, the whole story in general). I'm new to this whole Plot thing though (Making fun of Proven), so tell me how I end up doing (Honestly). In plain English that means REVIEW. **


	6. Laying Down the Gauntlet

Still Flashback

_His vision went white as the first natural light he had seen in six months flooded into his retinas, searing his eyes in a headlock of excruciating pain. As his left arm flailed about for something to support himself he felt another hand roughly grasp his wrist. His right fist flashed out in defense, a satisfying crack resounded in his ears gratified the trainer. However, the following pain originating in his side did not. He felt the familiar numbing of electricity begin to take hold, seizing up his muscles. But Ash did not spend his childhood being zapped by a temperamental electric Pokémon to fall to a synthetic thunderbolt. _

_Grabbing his current assailant's wrist he spun around and launched him in the opposite direction of the door he had entered through. By this point, his vision had started to adjust, but it was all a bleary blur. He was able to make out a figure stumbling backwards towards a waist high cement wall; Ash was surprised to see his foe's momentum carry his body over the wall. A scream of panic and horror hit Ash's ears before it was prematurely cut off as another thump echoed its way onto Ash's conscious. _

_With his vision now back in full clarity Ash was about to take in his surroundings, but his eyes landed on something far, far more important than the visage around him._

_"Sceptile!" Ash howled, his green Pokémon looked to him in surprise, before a bullet entered and exited his skull in a puff of red mist. _

_Ash's heart stopped faster than his Pokémon's._

_His mouth worked diligently to form the words its master wanted to it to generate, but no sound was exiled, eyes merely staring at the limp Pokémon's ever paling green body. Ash's mind went numb as an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time resonated stronger than anything ever had inside him._

_Anger._

_It took control, and within a moment the red hue forced its way back into his vision, and the contained white flares shot up all around him. However, nothing but a black shadow marked the spot where his Hoenn starter Pokémon fell. Ash's eyes caught a glance of something hovering over his deceased Pokémon's prone form, he focused his attention there and, to his surprise, his vision magnified in a way akin to binoculars. He noted the white mist hovering over the indeterminable shadow, he also noted the white mist was incredibly sharp; he could make out every little detail. Without warning, the mist took a new form, one that had been emblazoned into his mind since he had first laid eyes on it. _

_The white mist took the form of Sceptile, and although there was no lower body, the upper body was a perfect replica, even sporting the twig he always held in his mouth. The ethereal Pokémon's head and gaze suddenly snapped directly towards him, white eyes piercing the deepest recesses of Ash's tattered humanity. No resentment was held in the stare, it was of respect. And with a gratuitous dip of the head the phantom exploded in a shimmering spectrum of sudden color, particles expanding outward on every known axis until, with a twinkle, they disappeared._

_Ash felt a tear roll down his cheek, however, one of the particles, this one a forest green, floated toward him. As soon as it touched his tear, the salty fluid instantly disappeared. _

_Sceptile's final act_

_Ash let out a mournful howl, his display of grievance shaking the stadium to its core as his power emptied into the Earth. A hand clamping down on his shoulder shook him from his vigil. He whipped around in an attempt to face the owner of the hand, the motion shaking himself loose from the iron grip. Rather than staring into a human's eyes, Ash found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Jerking to the left he dodged the shot, then he disarmed the man, slamming the butt of the rifle into the man's temple, killing him instantly. He jerked forward, grabbing another guard by the skull._

_"You!" Ash hissed hatefully, crushing the skull in his fist._

_He turned to the final flare contrasting the red background._

_"You're next." He growled, striding meaningfully toward the seated figure. Before he could even think about launching an attack, Ash felt his feet leave the ground as he was, against his will, thrust into the air._

_"You would be wise not to mess with me, _Guardian." _The man spat the word with so much contempt and hate it shook Ash from his heightened state, "As penance for the atrocities you have committed inside these walls, I will make an equal amount of your Pokémon suffer. You killed 9 guards? I kill 9 Pokémon. An eye for an eye" The man chuckled_

_"Makes the whole world blind" Ash hissed, "What right do you have to take my Pokémon's lives?"_

_"Gandhi?" The man's chuckled turned pitying, "I would never have thought you a pacifist"_

_"I will not discuss philosophy with you" Ash sneered_

_"Why not? I can always kill the rest of your Pokémon" The casualness with which he spoke hit Ash louder than any shout or harder than any punch_

_Ash eyed the man warily, watching for any sudden moves before he painfully conceded, "Very well,"_

_The man's eyes actually brightened, "Gandhi hmm? How would a country boy like you know that?"_

_"I get around," Ash stated coldly and with finality_

_"I see…" The man trailed off calmly before sighing, "Well, that was underwhelming"_

_"I'll say" Ash snorted_

_"I'm sure your wondering why I'm doing all of this, yes?"_

_Ash glared at him, eyes conveying that he didn't really care why, all that he cared about was that the man standing before him was going to die a terrible death. _

_"Well I will tell you." The man began, ignoring the vehement glare that was still boring into him, "Aura Guardians are the bane of all that exists, they can control everything that is living, or anything that has to do with living things, such as atoms. In other words, with the correct training and the correct natural abilities, an Aura Guardian can become a master of everything. And that includes things like motor functions, in a nutshell, they have the power to rule the world. They stand above mortals."_

_Ash smirked, "But not you? After all, you aren't mortal."  
>The man smiled, "Very perceptive. You are correct, I wield the powers akin to Psychic Pokémon"<em>

_"And you believe a world defended by psychics will be the most apt way to keep balance?"_

_"If the ones with power fall, power can be placed into the hands of the true and, therefore, rule will become true."_

_"Sounds like a bunch of metaphysical nonsense" Ash growled, thoroughly annoyed_

_"It doesn't matter if you understand it or not. It will become reality regardless of your comprehension."_

_"What do you have planned?" Ash growled, "And why aren't my Pokémon being lined up?"_

_"Eager to see their demise?"_

_Ash sent him a hard look._

_"Ah, I see. You want to save them. Well I will tell you this. Sceptile was the final casualty."_

_Ash's eyes widened as comprehension washed over him._

_"You planned this?" Ash cried incredulously, "You killed your own guards simply for an excuse to kill my Pokémon?"_

_"You killed my guards"_

_"Don't evade the question. You planned the party and the alcohol the guards would take home, you planned the two in front of my cell to be too drunk to defend themselves. You planned Epsilon Guard's intervention, you led me here to witness my final Pokémon's death!" Ash howled in fury_

_"Clever. Because you are so right I will agree with you, and concede the truth." He bowed his head, now. I will give you your chance to escape in five days, be prepared. I will place a mental block on you, preventing this information from hindering your escape." The man's eyes pulsed a deep purple-_

_Flashback End_

"…Ash!" Gary shook Ash, looking frantic beyond belief.

Ash gave the professor in training a dead glance before burying his face in his hands, letting out the tears that should have been shed a week ago.

"Ashy boy, you okay?" Gary asked, his voice faltering as he took note of the sudden 180, "I didn't shake you too hard did I?"

Ash gave Gary a tearful, but reassuring smile, trying to assure him he was fine. The professor in training wasn't buying it, but let the topic go regardless.

"Ash, I don't mean to intrude, but where are your Pokémon?" Oak sr. asked gingerly. To say he was surprised when Ash's body seized as it was racked with violent sobs would be an understatement.

Gary looked at Samuel, who returned the concerned glance with a look of heartache.

"Let's give him some space Gary, he needs some time" Oak sr. said, standing up with Gary in tow. However, a voice stopped their leave

"I've had plenty of time" Ash raised his red rimmed eyes, his face set with determination and fury, not a single trace of sadness, "I owe it to them"

Oak sr. raised a brow, "What are you getting at, Ash?"

"Professor, I can't allow you to take this the wrong way." Ash started resolutely, "But I will not stay here any longer. I cannot burden you further. I was kidnapped because of what I was, no, what I _am._ And your house was set ablaze because of what I am. I am a liability to your health, and I will notlet one moreperson die on my account. I _cannot_ have that on my conscious."

No one said anything. Both clearly moved and slightly frightened by Ash's speech. "Ash" Oak sr. started, "No matter how right you are we cannot and _will _not abandon you. We are in this as much as you are. We need to think about thi-"

"No!" Ash shouted the nerves that had been fraying over the past few months finally sparking,

"no" Ash repeated, this time quieter, "The time for thinking is over. I will not stand idle one more moment while the world is on the brink of a revolutionary war!"

"What are you talking about?" Oak gasped in complete shock

"You are in no position to know" Ash stated, "I cannot let you get involved any further. As long as you stay out of the fight you will be safe. No matter how ruthless my opponent is, he is very smart. He will not hurt the uninvolved or defenseless. He will project a beacon of hope until he has the people's devoted supported. He will then seize the reigns, spiraling the world into a tyrannical apocalypse."

"Wrong Ash" Gary spoke up, "We will know even if you don't tell us. Let us know in advance so we can rally!"

Ash turned to Gary, "Gary, under any circumstance you _cannot _tell anyone, much less prepare the world. Civil unrest will only make his job _easier_. I know a way to strike his revolution down. All I need is a position of power."

"Ash" Oak sr. started, his voice stern, "The five regions are the most powerful conglomerate on this planet, we will be able to fend off any assault"

"You are incorrect," Ash told him, "The enemy will not wage a political war. He will take the world by force, and then piece together the shattered government in his image. With the people's support this will be easy, all he needs to do is unite them against a common enemy, which he will do with his ideals."

"Then where else in the world stands a chance?" Oak inquired, clearly humoring the young trainer, "The Five Regions have no military power, the EU (Eastern Union not European Union) is still in shambles because of their civil war and most of the western hemisphere is a desolate wasteland thanks to the space frigate that was hit by a meteor just inside Earth's Atmosphere. If we can't mount resistance then he can't either."

"Tell me professor, what was the cause of the EU war?" Ash asked

"A man, specifically the leader of the Rocket organization, vied for power and went on a warpath, he did not justify his actions, merely refuting the current government's ideals"

"And I am telling you right now I cannot go to the EU" Ash told him

"Their government may be in shambles but they still have a united military." Oak told him

"The government is not in shambles!" Ash shouted, "The revolutionary won!"

Oak fell silently as the pieces fell into place, "It's the end of the world."

Ash grinned, "I will see to it that it doesn't end."

"How?" Gary asked, "If you can't win through politics because there will be no political war, so since you won't be able to raise an army that can rival the EU, that is a definite, what will you do?"

"I will unite the satellite regions." Ash declared

"What?" Gary gasped, "How? Unite the Isles and Orre, Fiore, Almia and Holon? And Oblivia is a wasteland!"

"I will become the one thing they all look up to"

"What is he on about Gramps?"

"Ash, you won't be able to conquer the Royal Line. The best trainers from around the globe, not just the five regions, stand at the top. Not to mention the prodigy competition, it's damned near impossible to even be admitted in, much less conquer it."

"I will conquer it." Ash declared, "For my Pokémon, for Mom, for you and for the world. I will sacrifice myself to ensure peace."

"I don't like to be the uninformed one," Gary inputted flatly. His annoyance, fueled by his lack of knowledge, noticeable to the others thanks to the edge in his tone "What is he talking about? Ash, if you plan to die I don't think that is a great way to save the world"

Ash actually chuckled, apparently finding some sort of humor in Gary's accusation,

"Not quite Gary."

"Gary, in order to actually be accepted into the Royal Line one has to be far more powerful than the champions, in order to get to that level one would have to train regularly for more than a decade." Oak finished for Ash

"And Ash has how much time?"

"Two years is a best case scenario" Ash answered irately, "All he needs to do is increase his regime's military strength, once he has an unchallengeable army he will start small but widespread, spreading influence through nothing but rumors. Once he has planted the seed of doubt he will strike."

"How can you be so sure?" Gary raised an eyebrow at the stunningly detailed and precise explanation

"It's what I would do"

"Listen Ash, I can't know for sure if you are correct in your assumption, but I can't take the chance of you being right and me not acting. We will do our best to prepare you for the future."

Unfortunately for the professor's plan, nothing of Ash's had survived the fire, given that it was started in his room via a Molotov. He would have to start from scratch, which meant a trip to Newbark Town. However, luckily for the old professor his memory wasn't completely gone yet, and he was able to remember something of Ash's that had survived the fire.

"Hey Ash, I've got something for you."

Ash looked confused, but followed the professor up the stairs. When he turned into Oak's room he saw the old professor holding up the clothes he had worn during his trial. The clothes had been a little big for him before, but now the clothes were a little tight on him and the sleeves a little short. The 16 year old stood at an impressive 6 foot 1 and, although scrawny due his time in prison, slightly well built.

"Now…" Oak sr. grinned as he took out a pair of scissors.

Bits and pieces of ebony locks fell to the earth as Oak swiftly cropped Ash's wild hair. Following the haircut, while the Pallet trainer admired his new look in the mirror, Ash found himself sporting an identical haircut to the manga character he had adored as a child.

Gary, who had walked out of the room during Ash's renovation, walked back into the room only to gasp in mock astonishment,

"Red has come alive!" He cried theatrically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead before 'fainting'.

Both Professor and trainer shared a sweat drop, taking the lighthearted moment for what it was. Even though neither wanted to admit it, the serious talk needed to resume quickly.

So it did.

Oak opened with the suggestion that Ash at stay at least a few months, to not only re-build his strength and nutrition, but to plan his trip to the foreign nations. Ash obliged, knowing he had to be efficient and prolific in order to be successful. His time frame was short had the bar had been set impossibly high. But Ash's didn't have only his legs propelling his leap. Whether they knew it or not, the whole world was behind him, ready to push him to victory.

He also understood that he needed to specialize in a certain type. Before the incident with the 'police', this would be excruciatingly difficult due to the wide array of Pokémon types he once had at his disposal, but since… Now he had a blank canvas. Regardless of the latent potential his upcoming decision could hold, he would trade that canvas for his former Pokémon in a heartbeat, no consideration, no hesitation.

Ash pondered fire types. He had Charizard in the Charicific Valley, probably ready to take on any challenge, even the Royal Line. Unfortunately, Charizard wasn't much of a leader. Due to his solitary nature and tortured upbringing as a Charmander, the fire-flying Pokémon was unlikely to command respect from the others nor would he be able to light a fire under the others.

Ash pondered Flying types. He had Pigeot hanging around Viridian Forest. A reliable Pokémon to be sure, and Ash knew his former Pokémon was a born leader. Despite the promising start, Ash knew there had to be complete synergy between the trainer and the Pokémon. The trainer had to know the ins and outs of the type of Pokémon he or she was battling with, and Ash didn't feel like he was able to connect to his flying Pokémon on that level. And besides, all the flying trainers he met were a little odd.

Water types came up, but he knew Squirtle would not be a good base. Although a very apt leader, much like Pidgeot, he lacked experience working with and training Pokémon of another species. As it turned out, his time with the Squirtle squad was actually hindering his versatility rather than raising it.

Rock types came up. He figured that, since he was heading to Mt. Silver anyway, he could see if Larvitar was still chummy with him. But Ash knew he wasn't a defense-oriented trainer; he would probably get frustrated with the slow battles.

With all his options hitting decisive and certain dead ends, Ash was left staring into space as he pondered his decision. Whatever choice he made would determine the outcome of the future. Rather than leave this entirely up to his gut feeling, Ash booted up the desktop, plopped himself in the desk chair and quickly set to work. His hands flew across the keyboard as he searched an endless amount of topics and hit an innumerable amount of sites. If a bystander had been watching, they searching would seem erratic, not following a pattern or sticking with one subject. But to Ash, it all made perfect sense.

It had been two hours of thinking, researching and reminiscing, and at this point he had made his decision. Ash stood from his seated position, knees cracking from the sudden movement. Once he had worked out all the kinks in his body, Ash turned his attention to the wall-mounted phone. Striding over to it and deftly dialing in the number for Liza's phone, Ash waited patiently for the ringing to end and for Liza to pick up.

_"Professor Oak?" _

Liza sounded frantic

"Actually, it's Ash, I would like to request a favor."

_"Ash? Oh you _are _alive, thank god!"_

"What's wrong, Liza, what happened?"

_"The Charicific Valley was attacked. Every single one of the Pokémon that once inhabited here have been abducted. At this point, I am unsure if they are even still alive, considering it was Team Rocket that abducted them." _

Ash paused, "Team Rocket?"

_"Unfortunately. If you're calling about your Charizard I have to tell you that he was involved in the abduction as well. He's gone, Ash. I'm so sorry."_

Ash's shoulders racked with quiet sobs.

"It's okay, Liza, it isn't your fault. Is charla?"  
><em>"Yeah… Charla was also taken…"<em>

"I'm sorry Liza, I wish I could have helped."

_"Ash, the police are here, I need to go and speak with them. I'm going to hang up."_

"Alright, stay strong Liza."

_"You as well, Ash. Keep that fire burning."_

Ash hung up the phone slowly, sliding it into the wall-mounted cradle with morose grace. He knew that Charizard hadn't merely been abducted. The moment Team Rocket's name was dropped Ash knew what happened. Everything connected. The Pallet bombing, the second bombing of Pallet later the same day, Norman confronting him, the court case held in Petalburgh, the police sent to Tohjo Falls… _The Police!_

Ash dashed back to the phone, desperate to get a hold of Liza.

No answer.

Ash knew he was being hasty, but at this point in his life he had to assume the worst. The man, the one who he had seen in the arena, was pulling everyone's strings. Team Rocket's, Norman's, perhaps even the police. He knew Charizard was dead. Charizard was one of the 9. Ash knew this would crush him. The weight was becoming too heavy for his fragile heart to continue carrying. It was what that man wanted. To break him completely, make him bow and show the world how cowardly the guardians are.

Despite knowing all this, despite telling himself that he had to move forward for the sake of everyone he had lost, his legs were beginning to wobble. His heart was beginning to waver, teetering on the edge of a bottomless pit that threw him past rock bottom and into despair. Into an endless cycle lower than low, into despair. All it would take was an innocent, diminutive pin to send him tumbling into despair.

"PikaPi?"

Ash's heart stopped. The pin dropped.

"… You aren't real"

"Pi?"

"You can't be real!" Ash started to panic as he leapt of the couch and began to back slowly out of the room.

"PikaPi?"

"NO!"

"Ash!" Oak cried as he ran downstairs, "What is going on"

Ash took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before starting his explanation of his out of character panic attack

"Sorry professor, I just thought I saw something. Forget it, just my mind playing tricks."

"PikaPi?"

_More pins_

"NO!" Ash cried again as he covered his ears, his eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears, "What is happening?"

Professor Oak sighed, picking up the little yellow mouse, which gave him a confused look.

"Pi?"

"Don't worry Pikachu, Ash has just been through a lot in the recent months." Oak explained softly, rubbing the electric type reassuringly, "Just give him a bit of time to recover."

Pikachu nodded sorrowfully in understanding, crawling onto the old professor's shoulder to wait out his trainer, whose mind was in total anarchy.

_Gray irises pulsed a deep, threatening color as they stared into the deepest recesses of his terrified soul_

_"Why not? I can always kill the rest of your Pokémon." _

"You aren't real!"

_"Sceptile was the final casualty"_

"NO!"

"Ash!" Oak shouted, finally having enough of Ash's breakdown

Suddenly, Ash's eyes glowed a stunning white, all signs of unstableness vanishing.

"What the hell?" Gary cried in shock as he shielded his eyes

"Pikapi!"

As quickly as it started, the light in his eyes vanished, dimming from a blinding white to a comforting violet.

"I'm fine" Ash assured the small yellow mouse, "He is manipulating me."

"Who?" Oak Sr. dared to ask

"The revolutionary" Ash's gaze darkened, "I don't know how he managed to worm his way into my mind but he has, I wonder if it has anything to do with that sudden rush of memories a few minutes ago…"

Despite hearing Ash recognize that he had no idea how this was happening, Gary couldn't help but murmur, "How?"

"He is Psychic" Ash told the young professor

Samuel Oak's eyes widened, "Either he is unrealistically powerful, or…"

Ash's eyes also widened in sudden realization,

_"He's here",_ the Pokémon trainer seethed darkly

"He's here?" Gary gasped, "Why is he here?"

"Get in the basement" Ash told them, ignoring Gary's inquiry

"Ash!" Gary cried

"Now!" Ash screamed, "I can't lose more. I don't have much left to lose, but even so, I will protect that with every fiber of my being."

Gary stared blankly. Ash's problem was very real, and it hadn't quite hit home until now. Everything the young trainer was going through, it was as much his responsibility to preserve Ash as it was Ash's.

"Alright, try to stay alive." Gary flashed a thumbs up, "Despite what you may think, I'm not willing to lose you let either."

Gary turned to follow his grandfather down the stairs leading to the basement, but before he descended he halted, turning back to Ash with a red and white orb in his hand.

"Take care of business, Ashy boy. Your path better not end here." Ash's childhood friend smirked as he tossed said orb to Ash.

_'Blastoise'_ Ash mentally breathed as he caught the ball with one hand.

"Let's go Pi, he's trying to intimidate us. We need to show him we are not and will not be intimidated." Ash told his starter, his voice darkening in correlation with his irises.

"Pika!"

Ash strode to the back door, and threw it open, "Pikachu, Quick Attack to the right."

Pikachu was gone from his shoulder in an instant, leaving Ash all alone. His ruby irises scanned the tree line, looking for anything unnatural. Suddenly, the whole area dimmed, causing Ash to growl.

"You can't flaunt your psychic powers, you and I both know that is not you performing these illusionary _tricks. _Return your Zoroark and tell me what you have to say." Ash growled in impatience

"Big talk for a man already at a disadvantage."

The voice came from his right, but then again it was from his left. Ash had no idea how to counter, "Face me with courage, don't be a hypocrite. You wont be able to rule a nation if you yourself can't follow your own rules!"

"Oh? How do you know I am contradicting myself?"

"You and I both know there are only two ways to create doubt about the Guardians. You can question whether or not they will abuse their power, or you can question the courage they will have to face the enemy."

"Perhaps I was wrong in letting you go" The voice sounded condescending, not the slightest bit worried, "Oh well, live and learn"

On the inside however, the owner of the voice _was _worried,

_'Perhaps I implanted too much of my own power in his mind, I never thought that such a small amount of my power would be able to influence his thoughts' _

"You talk as if you are above me. That belief will get you killed." Ash's voice interrupted his musings

"And you would know?"  
>"Don't remind me." Ash hissed.<p>

"I love this passion, something so rare in the world today, is it naivety at the reigns or something else?"

"Tell me something, although I am not sure I can get a proper answer from you but I will ask regardless, what do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

"That, my friend, sounds like metaphysical nonsense"

"Then naivety is not what drives me, apparently metaphysics does."

"Do tell."

"I will bring you down even if it means becoming you. I will make you watch as your regime crumbles beneath you, while everything you hold dear is torn away. I know men like you, and I know what is dear to you."

"I'll repeat myself, do tell."

"Best not to let the secret out yet" Ash smirked, "a good plot always has great suspense."

"You know I can just look into your mind and find it?"

Ash grinned, his eyes flashing white for a split second, "Try it."

"Ah, so you _have_ gained control of your power. Interesting… oh well, guess I _really _shouldn't have let you go"

"And now I plan on making you pay for every mistake you made, starting with your very existence."

"Scary" The voice mocked

"I have another question for you." Ash stated, "And you _will _answer me."

"Shoot"

"You seem like a smart guy, if you are so intelligent and prepared I refuse to believe for a minute that you let me go. I hope you understand the true potential of a pawn in a chess match."

"Don't underestimate the king"

"I'd be hard pressed to. After all, your actions are extremely limited, while the pawn has the ability to become a queen, a champion with the whole world at his disposal."

"Rather than continue this conversation about chess how about we have a game."

"What?" Ash growled

"And I know the perfect board"

Suddenly, a chessboard materialized in front of the young trainer. It was large, far larger than any table chessboard, large enough to be able to place two feet in a white square without a foot touching a black square.

"What are you trying to do? I have far better things the do something so mundane"

"Says the guy talking about metaphysics"

"Let go of the metaphysics" Ash rolled his eyes, "What are you? Obsessed?"

Ash could practically feel the responding eye roll.

The game commenced, the opponent quickly gaining the upper hand, although Ash stayed cool. He knew the point of this game was a test, whether he won or lost didn't matter. All he needed to do was use this radical's attack against him, all he needed to do was plant the seed of doubt that he could bring down his corrupt future.

The game went on until the voice called checkmate. Ash accepted defeat graciously,

"You surprised me. I was not expecting to play such a master of the game."

"Ash Ketchum, I know for a fact you have never played that game before. Using your knowledge of the way the pieces move you were able to truly test me, I applaud you."

Ash grinned, despite this man's claim to know everything, he clearly did not. He was obviously unaware of the guard who had brought him the chessboard during his first month in the cell. Regardless of his knowledge of this, the seed had been planted.

The chessboard disappeared artfully and he found himself standing on the slightly uneven grass of the Oaks' backyard once more. Ash quickly noted the dimming hue beginning to fade, but he wanted one more answer.

"You didn't answer my question." Ash told him calmly, clearly expecting a straight answer

"The hunt has just begun."

With that straight answer the air returned to its normal temperature and its normal light level. Pikachu rushed over to him and leapt onto his shoulder.

"Pika?"

"He's a bad man, Pi. A smart man, but a bad man nonetheless."

"Chu, Pika?"

"No Pi," Ash chuckled, "he's not related."

Pikachu's eyes dropped to the ground, clearly debating with himself.

"What's wrong Pi?" Ash asked as he set the mouse on the ground, then he kneeled down so he could have an eye-to-eye conversation, "You're all I have left so you can't hide things from me, alright?"

Pikachu let out an audible sigh

_"What happened to the rest of the Pokémon, Ash?"_

Ash raised an eyebrow at hearing the mouse's smooth and slightly childlike voice, but ignored it. Letting out his own audible sigh, he reiterated the tale he relived in the Oak's living room.

By the end of his recount Pikachu was in tears. Rightly so, Ash had outright sobbed. The Pallet trainer was impressed with his Pokémon's resolve

_"We gonna make him pay?"_

"Pikachu, he is going to do more than pay"

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location, Johto Region<em>

"Sir, while it isn't my place to question, I feel obligated to inquire about the purpose behind this engagement." Norman asked from his customary bowed position, dull eyes searching the floor as his head bowed as well.

"Ah yes, I am sure you _are_ curious about the game of chess aren't you." The all too familiar violet-eyed man chuckled, "Well I guess that was rather odd wasn't it."

Norman's bow deepened, "It is not within my bounds to comment, your highness."

'Your highness' sighed exasperatedly, "Yes well, I will answer your question regardless."

"Thank you, sir"

"When I toyed with Ash's memories and his cerebral cortex (Area of the brain associated with memory) I believe I may have overestimated his aura's ability to reject the psychic power."

"Meaning?"

"When I tampered with his memories and emotions I believed it necessary to take complete control of a certain, diminutive, literally microscopic, part of his brain that my psychic power would use to constantly interrupt the impulses even when he was out of my range. This would function until I could get within range and retract my psychic barrier, thereby allowing his memories to return. However, it appears he possesses latent psychic abilities of his own, and my mental block has awakened said powers. What's odd is that they didn't attempt to purge his mind of the foreign psychic signature; rather, his energy accepted mine. It converted it into energy he could use for himself. So when I retracted my, now his, psychic energy, he was able to get past my mental defenses and read my mind during that chess match. That's how he was able to keep up with me; he essentially used the same technique I did."

"Sir, forgive my dubiousness, but you sound surprised. You speak now as though you were unaware about his latent powers going into the confrontation, yet you still went and challenged him to that match of chess. Does that mean you were aware that something similar to this phenomena would occur within Ash?"

The psychic user grinned devilishly, "Perhaps, I'll admit I considered the possibility. That is why I took the initiative and challenged him. One can never be too careful, and I believe the result of my experiment backs that statement perfectly."

"And what about his heightened intelligence, overall knowledge and much calmer disposition?"

"Another byproduct of my psychic signature, and probably a result of losing his family and his Pokémon as well."

"Very well. I will take my leave now."

With one final bow, Norman turned on his heel and strode towards the double doors from which he entered. However, before he exited the doors he paused and turned around to face the Psychic.

"One more thing, if I may, Sir"

"Very well"

"Why put Ash in prison in the first place?" Norman inquired, "The boy had already been proven innocent, if he hasn't made the connection already, this will have helped him realize you control Team Rocket. He will no longer target them. You are now the only one in his crosshairs"

The man chuckled, "Not the only one"

Norman looked down

"Regardless, having him believe Team Rocket was acting of its own accord was just a formality. It never served a purpose, things just worked out that way. Everything I do to Ash Ketchum is designed to break him. Designed to slowly blacksmith him until he is nothing more than curled up mass of cold, heartless power. Besides, I have no reason to fear Ash's crosshairs. Why should the puppet master fear the puppet?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes. My longest chapter yet by... a lot. Hopefully some answered questions, but, as always, who is that purple eyed, metaphysics obsessed, admittedly creepy guy that has been stalking Ash? Patience dear reader.**

**Anyway. Topic number 2 of this A/N:  
>If you are familiar with Anime you have no doubt watched Code Geass. If you watched Code Geass you know that I stole a line or two from the anime. Yes, the evil paradox that Ash used while talking to [see above] guy that has been stalking Ash. I am citing my source FYI. Anyway, I believe it was episode 4 of R2 if you want to be specific. Lelouch is talking to Guilford just before their duel, Guilford responds, "I choose justice!"<br>**

**I have noticed a few people don't understand why Ash had been thrown in the prison in the first place, if you missed it, see just above the author's note.**

**Ah yes, as always, the review button lives to be clicked not ignored.**


	7. Fill, Fill, Fill her Up

**A/N: *Insert short filler chapter here*. A short little dribbling insight on how Ash's stay with the Oak's consisted of. **

**Why did I write it? **

**I didn't want a bunch of angry reviewers hounding my poor ass because I skipped over Ash's time with the Oaks. Well, this is what he spent his time doing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Gary woke up the next morning to find 'Red' helping make breakfast. In fact, Gary now called Ash, Red on a regular basis, attempting to sap all the humor he could from the uncanny resemblance. As Ash's stay began to near its finale, the Pallet native took the initiative to prepare for his upcoming endeavor. Fortunately or unfortunately, whichever way you want to look at it, Gary soon found out about Ash's plan and contributed his own sums of money to make it possible.<p>

It wasn't long before Ash and Gary's donations quickly added up, totaling the amount they needed in no time. Ash's preparation plan had succeeded. Before the pair of Pallet trainers lay a newly erected training building. Yes, a training building. An empty training building.

So the donations jar was quickly thrown on the counter once more, and it no time, the training building was now a training building plus weights and machines designed to improve flexibility, endurance, strength etc…

Nobody said the pay for a professor of Pokémon was meager now did they?

Built off the combined sum of Gary's impressive wages and the money Ash earned from 'working with Elm' (Stealing things, completely unrelated to the professor), the not empty training building was quickly put through the wringer, although the line between who was doing the wringing and who was being wrung was quickly graying. The first few weeks were outright brutal. When Oak Sr. would request that someone run a package to Elm's he would usually end up filling that request himself, for Ash and Gary were incapable of moving.

"You guys know that taking a break once a week would probably benefit more than hurt at this point guys" Oak Sr. sighed as he stared at the occupied couch and floor

Ash, having drawn the short straw and lying on the floor, spoke for himself and Gary,

"A day off, why would we take a day off?"

Oak sighed exasperatedly, "I'm too old to be a father…"

"What was that, gramps?"

"Nothing, nothing." Oak dismissed with a wave of the hand a change of the subject, "And because your body needs to get used to the recuperation time of 12 hours, however, with you bodies in such sorry states I doubt they even have the ability to make a half hearted recovery attempted. Either ease your way into your regimen or take a day or two off each week until you feel ready."

Gary looked at Ash, "So… day off?"

"snds fneee"

"What?'

"I said, sounds fine."

And so the cycle continued. The weeks rolled by, and pretty soon the pair increased the difficulty of their training even further. Oak Sr. was baffled as the sheer amount of time they spent doing something. For some odd amount of hours each day Ash and Gary spent working on some new thesis or delving deeper into Pokémon theory, and for some more odd hours they would spend training, once in the morning and once in the evening.

Oak Sr. was beginning to wonder if the pair was simply machines designed to perform those two specific functions. However, when it came time for meals it became clear to Oak Sr. that the pair couldn't be machines, for machines would have the respect not to clean out his food supply every day. Oak Sr. took this as any old man should, and used it for exercise. Walking to and from Newbark Town everyday was a good way for Oak Sr. to stay in shape as well.

Considering that they were so far into their physical training, Ash and Gary decided that they should see if their Pokémon could use the machines properly. As luck would have it, Ash and Gary's Pokémon were soon sweating their hides off alongside their trainers as all of them drove themselves into the ground day after excruciating day.

Unfortunately for Ash, only one of his Pokémon had stayed in his care throughout the incident with the police, and that was Pikachu. The little electric time bomb was not captured because he had simply hidden during Ash's abduction. Ash would later submit a report to a magazine as an anonymous witness, which would lead to said magazine going on to publish an article titled, _Outside the Pokeball, Outside the Danger Zone?_

According to the Oaks, Pikachu's mood dipped to a point where it grazed depression during the months marked by Ash's disappearance. Despite being unsurprised by the change in the yellow Pokémon's mood, the Oaks were surprised by the drastic change. Neither expected Pikachu to hit rock bottom so hard or so suddenly. Despite all this, and despite the all time low in Pikachu's life, when Ash returned the little Pokémon was all smiles and chuckles.

Now though, Ash worked himself and his fuzzy companion further into the ground. Gary tried to keep up with his strict regimen, but found himself falling just short. Ash, not wanting to hurt his childhood friend by physically murdering him, developed a slightly easier regimen for the young Professor. Although, to keep Gary's cosmic pride in tact, Ash made sure that the regimen for said Gary didn't have too large a drop in insanity from his own.

In the past few months Ash, Gary and all of their Pokémon respectively had broadened out. Both boys had gained serious muscle mass, although not to the disgusting point. Their Pokémon were now sleek and lean. The only Pokémon of Gary's that Ash allowed to do power lifting over endurance lifting were Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Blastoise was set to do a median between power and endurance, and he was reaping the benefits.

Although, the next day was the day Ash departed from the Oaks. Where he planned on going was anyone's guess.

On the eve of Ash's departure the mood was somber. While old Professor Oak attempted to liven up the dinner with happy, over exaggerated tales of his younger days, Ash and Gary's mind was simply elsewhere. It didn't take long for both boys to realize Oak Sr. was in the same boat, and the boys didn't need to wait long for Oak Sr. to grow silent as well. And so the meal proceeded, wrapped in nothing but silence. Silence and the endless stream of thoughts all focused on tomorrow.

_Time Skip: the day of departure._

Gary swallowed nervously; his right hand choked the life out his left as the pair hid their life or death squabble behind their master's back. The young Oak's eyes diligently searched their surroundings for something they could rest upon, something that _wasn't_ his childhood friend.

_'Once again, Ash, another journey for you to embark on. Perhaps I should have stayed a trainer, at least that would help motivate you.' _

"Unfortunately I've already chosen my path, looks like you'll have to walk your path for the both of us."

Ash stopped in the doorway, eyes wide as he turned and looked at Gary in surprise.

"Gary?"

Gary's heart palpitated; he hadn't realized he had said that aloud.

"You hear me, Ashy boy, you have to go and be a hero for the both of us. This time I won't try and convince you to let me play the hero like when we were kids back in Pallet."

_Flashback, 8 years ago_

_8-year-old Gary glared at his equally old friend's confused visage._

_"What's wrong, Gary? I thought it was my turn to be the hero." Ash inquired _

_"Maybe, but in the real world heroes don't take turns! Whoever is the bigger hero gets to stay the hero!" _

_"But Gary, we're only playing a game" Ash tried to reason, "This isn't the real world!"_

_"Someday this will be the real world, and I'll show you, Ash. I'll be the biggest hero the world has ever seen!"_

_Ash grinned competitively, "Well just you wait, Gary! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were! I'll save way more Pokémon than you!"_

_"I don't think so Ash!" Gary retorted, eyes gleaming, "I'll save Mew!"_

_"Then I'll save Mew too!" (pun intended ;P) Ash pumped a fist, "And I'll even save legendaries we've never heard of!"  
>"I'll save Entei!"<em>

_"I'll save Raikou!" _

_Flashback end_

Gary smiled nostalgically. Their squabble had gone on for hours, well past dark. It was only when Delia and the good professor had shown up that the pair separated. Ash had never been afraid to stand up to him, and that was probably what had made the pair such good friends in the end.

Same ideals. Same dreams.

Gary couldn't believe that Ash had won that argument. True enough, the young trainer had saved more Pokémon than Oak jr. could count.

"Gary!"

Said boy's eyes snapped up, gaze wide with surprise.

"You were zoning out" Ash informed him with a shrug, "I couldn't help but raise my voice."

Gary's fists came out of their hiding spot and decided to choke the life out of their respective bodies, his gaze falling to the floor as his bangs hid his eyes further.

"Gary?" Ash inquired, upper body leaning forward in concern.

Gary replied through emotionally clenched teeth,

"We aren't going to see each other again, are we Ash."

Ash's eyes widened, posture straightening like lightening before becoming morose.

"You're probably right, I really hate to say it like this, but you're right. We probably won't see each other again."

Gary's tear filled gaze rose to meet Ash's once again, "Show the world what Pallet is made of. Do it for me, do it for gramps… do it for Delia and everyone else who was killed. Show them that we are made from unbreakable dreams. Dreams that no bomb could shatter, that no darkness could envelop. Show them that we are willing to get up every time we fall."

Ash sighed preparing to rain on Gary's parade, "I'm not going out there to show the world what Pallet can do, Gary. Not this time, I'm no Pokémon trainer anymore."

Gary sucked in breath

"I'm not going out there to be a hero and I'm not going out there to become a champion. I'm going out there to save the world."

Gary sighed in disappointment, "Well Ashy boy, if you aren't gonna do it for Pallet at least promise me this. Promise me that you'll always keep us close. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah" Ash grinned, his own eyes beginning to tear up, "We _are _friends."

**A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter.**

**Impressed? **

**Not really. **

**This is why authors skip over this sort of thing. IT'S BORING. Boring to read, boring to write, tedious to figure out how to make it longer and an overall filler episode. HOWEVER, with my public service out of the way I can return to the beauty of time skips and make you completely hate me in the next chapter or so. **

**At the top, I wrote that I didn't want to be hounded by a bunch of angry reviewers. While that's true (Because reading an unsatisfied review always breaks a part of my author's soul ), I wrote this because I don't really know where to take the story from here. I mean, I have a general idea and I know, vividly, what kind of ending I want, but I don't know how to get there. So excuse this chapter, it doesn't really add to the story, but I'll be working hard to come up with a way to hold your interest and, hopefully, get you to hit that review button or favorite button (Preferably review, but I suppose any of those other buttons works too).**


End file.
